Losh: The yin and yang chase
by LadyGuardianofKeondes
Summary: Shrinking Violet finds a little girl in the basement and she and Brainy adopt her and her twin brother as siblings, but when the kid realtives of the legion are kiddnapped, the kids gain superpowers but the Little girl's life is at risk.Can they save her?
1. Ch1remix:Brainy's return & meet Skit

Sorry but after watching Dark Victory part two and Brainy becoming Human I just had to do this anyways its better than the old first chapter. I love how Violet is starting to fall for Brainy as a human. Stay tune,

-Lady protecta out!

* * *

Somewhere in the Galaxy

"What! That little rebel child has escaped again? How dare you let her loose!" an evil figure in the shadow roared as his fist pummeled his throne. The alien tyrant stood up and gazed out the window to see a miniature ship in the distance heading the opposite way at hyper speed.

"I will get you both, whether you and your brother like it or not," he grumbled as he returned to his seat.

Outside, the ship blasted its way through the cosmos at top speed. "Come in! This is Cruiser Starlit 2.3. We are traveling at an uncontrollable speed! Please Help! We are entering Earth's orbit rapidly! Please help us!" the pilot's voice pleaded. It sounded like a child's voice.

The Starlit fell into Earth's atmosphere and crashed into a forest near New Metropolis. The ship sparked and burst into flames. A shadowy figure emerged from the smoke. It was of a small little girl. The girl's eyes scanned the new area. She felt frightened and lost. Suddenly she heard voices coming toward her. The child gasped as she saw figures coming near her. And with this, she darted away, but no before ripping a small piece of her skirt that was left hanging on a small branch of a bush.

* * *

Shrinking Violet flew down the corridors after re-wiring the Legion Headquarters' system. She wore a satisfied grin on her face. She loved to re-wire corrupted computers, out of control ships, and rouge robots. It was better than just sitting around doing nothing. Yet the thought of robots made her grin into a sad smile.

Vi thought of her closest friend, Brainiac5 who once was a robot who like child fairy tale, Pinocchio, longed to be a real boy. He wasn't much of an outgoing person and mostly talked with only two people: Superman and her. Ever since Brainy had become a human, he had left the Legion and she was name the smart person, though she had never accepted the title. That was two months ago. Vi missed that smart cookie more than anything. She was starting to forget how he looked as a human. She took out the picture of him teasing her when she got oil smeared over her pale face. When he left, it felt to her that someone so close to a brother was gone.

Violet was thinking about Brainy so much that she wasn't looking where she was going. She jolted out of her mind and saw a figure coming her way. "LOOK OUT!" she screamed, struggling to stop before she hit the person. But she crashed right into him and they both fell to the floor, the person's belongings scattered everywhere.

"S-sorry. God I'm such a klutz. I didn't look where I was going," she mumbled as she sat up, rubbing her head, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Vi," the boy said. Violet 's heart stopped. No way it, couldn't be…

Vi opened her eyes and stared into two jade green colored eyes. An image of her robot friend flashed in her mind but faded and once again becoming the two green eyes she saw in front of her. _Oh my gosh, it can't be him,_ her mind whispered.

"Hey Vi," the green skinned boy said quietly looking away now.

"Brainy!" Violet cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him over again. She buried her head into his left shoulder, muffling her sobs while holding him tightly. He felt so warm like sunlight instead of cold like metal. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as he leaned his head against hers. They were in that state for at least a few minutes till Violet whispered, "I missed you."

Brainy pulled her away at that moment and stared into her eyes. "You're not mad at me?" he asked, his eyes filled with shame.

"Mad at you? For what?"

"For well you know, hitting you against the wall, betraying the legion, killing Superman almost twice, falling under my ancestor's control."

"Brainy," Vi sniffed as she wiped her tears away, " I forgive you, for everything. You're my best friend who got his wish to be human and well I haven't seen you since well…forever."

"I was only gone for three years, nitwit," he laughed. Violet's heart skipped a beat. It was the first time she had ever seen or hear him laugh in nearly two years since she stayed with the Legion of Superheroes. She felt her ears turn pink. To make matters worse for her, she was the cause of his things to spill out of his bags.

"Oh gosh, s-sorry again for crashing into you," she stuttered. She didn't understand why she was acting like this. It was just Brainy…who was now human, a very handsome one. The two began to gather up what fell from Brainy's bags. Vi noticed the last object, the boy's own flight ring. She reached for it to give it to him but when she did, his hand touched hers. She looked up in surprise and saw the exact look on his face. They stared at each other for a moment then burst out laughing. Vi took Brainy's hand and slipped the ring on it and said, "Welcome back."

* * *

They talked as they walked down the halls to Brainy's lab, which Brainy had left it in Violet's care in his absence. Vi gave all the info about the crimes that had happened and in return got back a story of Brainy's life out of the Legion. It seemed like old times when they would just talk about non-sense and just make a joke about it. Only now Brainy was a lot more emotional.

Suddenly a crash was heard from the basement. The two young heroes looked at each other and dashed to the basement. Vi turned on her flight ring's light and stepped down the creaky steps with Brainiac5.1 following behind. On the floor, was millions of pieces of shattered glass.

"Someone was here," Brainy murmured.

"Could have been a rat," Vi said, "a **very** …big rat."

She elbowed Brainy when something had caught her eye. Out of the blue, a shadow darted in between two shelves.

"Hey! Hold it right there!" she yelled as she shrunk to the size of a pen and flew after the figure. Brainy ran after her, stumbling over boxes. The dark figure was quick but soon it was cornered. Vi beamed the light at it and gasped in horror. Sitting in the corner, practically scared out of her wits, was a little girl with long brown hair who held a white cylinder capsule close to her. Her reddish purple eyes widened with fear with tears streaming down her cheeks. Brainy came up behind her.

"What is…" he stopped in mid-sentence as he gazed at the terrified child before them.

"Hey are you ok?" Violet asked the child. The girl shook her head, her expression went from scared to defensive as she held the capsule more close to her.

"What's your name?"

"Why should you know?" the girl snapped. At least they knew she could speak.

"Look we won't hurt you, we're part of the Legion of Superheroes, we're here to help others like you. I'm Shrinking Violet call me Vi. And this is Brainiac5.1 just call him Brainy," Violet said gently. Brainy gave a smile.

The girl slowly relaxed and nodded to signal that she gave them some of her trust. She stood up and followed the two out the door. As the walked down the hall to the bridge, the girl looked left and right as if the fear would leap at her from anywhere. Brainy looked nearly as scared as she was. For all the things he did to the Legion, would they forgive him? Violet had already forgiven him but she was just one Legion member, now he had to face the others. Vi noticed them. She stopped and turned to look at them.

"Hey now, look. I know that you both are nervous on seeing the Legion but really don't go nuts over it," she joked.

Brainy smiled at her comment but the girl didn't. She never knew these people and she didn't trust them yet.

* * *

The three of them came to the door to the bridge. The girl cocked her head in curiosity at the door. Brainy on the other hand looked like he was about to be sick.

"You can wait out here if you want to, kid," Vi said to the girl. The girl nodded in response. The teenaged shrinking girl then turned to Brainy with mischief sparkling in her eyes.

"You on the other hand are coming with me, whether you like it or not," she grinned, grabbing his arm, pulling him with her, leaving their guest sitting outside with that curious look on her face. Brainy began to protest but Vi ignored him.

They stepped inside where Lightning lad, Chameleon boy , Phantom girl, Triplicate girl, and her 8 year old cousin Timothy were working.

"Well would you look what the purple eyed cat brought in," Lightning lad said with a grin. Vi made a face at that name.

"Brainy! You're back!" Triplicate girl yelled as she split into three and hugged him.

"Nice to see the boy genius back from his trip, the girl genius almost couldn't handle it without you," Cham said.

"Girl genius?" Brainy said, smiling at Vi. Violet blushed and looked out the far window. She knew that her work there was done. Most of the Legion had missed the Coluan.

Timothy turned his attention to the door and opened it to see the girl staring at her capsule. "Whats that?" he asked. The girl didn't respond.

"We found her in the basement," Brainy said, taking the girl's hand and leading her in.

" Aw she's absolutely adorable, does she have a name?" Phantom girl asked kneeling to the girl's height.

"She won't say," Vi answered. Timothy jumped in front of the girl and looked at her with his blue eyes. He screamed, "Hi! Can you talk, person!" The girl's eyes widened in fear as she slowly stepped behind Brainy.

"Timmy, be respectful, she's shy," the white triplicate scolded.

"But Tri, she can't talk, does she even know where she is? Is she deaf or something?"

And at that insult, the girl yanked her hand out of Brainy's and sped out the door, tears streaming down her face. She gave a little skip and roller blades appeared under her boots.

"Now look what you did," the orange triplicate groaned, " You hurt her feelings."

Her cousin looked down at his shoes. Violet started after her but Brainy held her back by the arm. "Just leave her alone, I'm sure she'll come out," he gently said to her. Violet pushed back a dangling part of her bangs and nodded, struggling to smile.

* * *

Five days had pasted, and the girl never came out. With each passing day, Violet became more and more worried that she even began to lose sleep. Every time she went to check the monitor for the green house, she would just see the girl either reading or staring at the capsule.

Finally unable to watch her crumble, Brainy approached her. "You ok?" he asked. Vi stared at him, struggling to smile. "I-I'm fine, its just that, her eyes keep haunting me. The way she had distrusted us including me…"

"Its not your fault, Vi. She's just well...how should I put it?"

"Scared…Brainy… that girl is scared. Someone or something had caused her to make an emergency landing on Earth. I still remember seeing her all curled up in the corner, hugging that capsule, guarding it with her life."

"Maybe we can get her to come out and give us some answers. But we won't force her."

Violet nodded in agreement. And she knew how to get her to come out and speak with them.

* * *

The two young heroes approached the greenhouse. Brainy had over-ride the lock and followed his friend inside who was carrying a tray of food for their odd guest. The greenhouse felt like a jungle. Plants from planets the legion had defended. Brainy had kept them and research them whenever he got bored or when they could help cure someone. But for now it was used as a sanctuary for the girl.

"I hope she hasn't left," Violet said in a loud whisper as she set the tray down, far from them.

"She hasn't. There is no disturbance or damage on the glass windows. I think she is struggling to trust us," Brainy answered.

"I hope you're right. She came a long way."

"And I bet you she's really hungry."

Brainy was right. Underneath a large mushroom were two curious reddish purple eyes looking hungrily at the tray of steaming food. The little girl crept out to get a better look. She glared at Brainy. Suddenly she pounced at the tray. The child snatched the glass filled with iced water and the warm sandwich. She scampered up a tall tree like a frightened kitten and sat up in one of the highest branches, hastily munching her sandwich.

The girl looked at them and turned away. She obviously didn't want any company. But…

"Whatda you want? You two won't leave me alone," she said, turning her head.

"Um we only want to talk to you, kid," Vi said bellow. Finishing her sandwich, the girl stood up and gave a leap and fell into a bush bellow. She came out covered in leaves.

"Well what do you two want to talk about?" she demanded.

"I guess to start off , your name," Brainy said.

"The name's Anita Yang Connel, call me Skittles. I hate Anita or Annie. Bleh."

"How old are you and what is your home planet, uh Skittles?" Violet asked.

"I'm 10 ½ and I'm from Keondes but I grew up half of my life on that man made planet , Reun."

Brainy and Vi looked at each other. Keondes was a magical planet populated with magic bearing mercenaries. The planet was not part of the United planets due to stubborn court stating that they were strong with their guardian, their protector of the planet. They were strict with rules and were uncomfortable with their people intermingling with those of the United Planets. But why in the world would a Keonden child be on Earth?

"You two are wondering what's with the capsule I'm carrying, huh?"

They turned to see Skittles holding the tube and staring at them.

"Its my twin brother, Andrew Yin Connel also known as Drew. He's an atom now, Mom and Dad had to shrinking him so the bad guys won't get him, everyone seems to be after us." Skittles looked down, pitifully.

"Um, Skittles, who are the bad guys," Vi asked.

"The scavengers, the dark circle, the Legion of super Villains, Mostly every baddie ever exisited and those who are yet to be discovered."

The heroes looked each other again. This was serious, whatever these twins had; they were endanger wherever they went. They needed to be protected.


	2. Reviving Drew

Yeck, so much dialog,oh well. Well meet Andrew Yin Connel, Skittles's twin brother. You can see how Skittles and Drew look like on my Deviant art account. Just go to my account page and click Home page to see it. Yea I got some pics of them. Drew , I'm going to re make his highlights. The twins' eyes are really neat when they get powers but I'm save that till later in the story. Seeyall!

- Ladyprotecta out!

* * *

They looked back at her. "Are you sure, Skittles?" Vi asked.

"Course I'm sure. Why would my parents shrink my twin? Its obvious that the villains want us. Why? Cause they kill mom and dad and our Nana while I escaped." Skittles stopped and looked away. The lose of a loved one was too much for one to bare especially for a young child.

"So you are now an orphan?" Brainy asked, "Looks like we may need to find you a home."

The child's eyes widened with fear as she backed away from them. "No! I don't want to be adopted into another home, I don't want to live with strangers!" She cried.

"Nice, Brainy," Vi said, glaring at him. Brainy looked back at her bewildered.

"Who's he ?"

"**HE** has a name," Brainy said, "I am Brainiac5.1, A 12th level intelligence Coluan human." Vi grinned and rolled her eyes.

"He likes to point that out, just call him Brainy," she giggled.

"Well, if you don't mind, Brainy, could you revive my brother. He's in a sleeping trance. That's one of the effects of becoming an atom." Skittle said looking up, her purplish red eyes looked up at the boy with hope.

"Sure. Vi can help too. It may take awhile, though, Miss Connel," Brainy said.

"Call me Skittles."

Skittles turned toward the door and with a little skip, her rollerblades appear once again. She looked back and gasped, for she saw Brainy and Vi up in the air looking down at her. "Flight rings, one of Brainy's inventions the Legion uses," Violet said. And for the very first time since she came, Skittles smiled. She then continued to roll out the door with her two new friends right behind her.

Violet elbowed Brainy, taking their little visitor by the hand, saying, "Ever flew before, Skittles?"

Skittles shook her head. Then Brainy taking the other hand, Skittles's feet slowly left the ground. She yelped in surprise. In moments, Skittles gave a sweet little giggle as she soared it the air.

* * *

They came to the bridge once again were now Bouncing boy, Cosmic boy, Lightning lad and his sister Ayla, Saturn girl, Timber wolf, Cham and his siblings were now stationed.

Skittles became alert and hid behind Violet. She still had no trust with the rest of the Legion.

"We got her to come out, Garth," Brainy announced. Lightning lad came over with 9 year old Ayla who was once his twin but because of the Lightning beast incident, she now was dubbed as his younger sister.

"What's your name," Ayla asked politely.

"Go on, tell her your name," Vi said.

"Anita Yang Connel, call me Skittles, I'm 10 ½"

"Skittles… that's a funny name!" Jordan, Cham's 10 year old brother yelled.

"Squirt! Shush and be nice!" his older brother snapped.

"Sorry Skittles, but it's really a funny name."

Skittles handed Brainy her brother's capsule. "We'll leave you here, Skittles. Vi and I will go and revive him. It will only take a few minutes then you can see him," he promised her, ruffling up her hair.

"Who's he, Brainy?" Cosmic Boy asked.

"My twin brother, Drew," Skittles interrupted as she hopped into a nearby chair.

"You have a twin?" Jordan asked, "Does he like to play **Zombie Warriors**?"

"Yep."

Jordan looked at Cham, who was snickering. Jordan and Cham loved to play Zombie Warriors the video game and sometimes loved to scare the living daylights out of their sister, Clyista.

The Keonden child paced back and forth, awaiting for the restored Drew. After three weeks of running from the bad guys, she could finally see her brother again. Her only living family member who was not lost in the living nightmare. Timber wolf watched her, curiously thinking.

"You're the daughter of Dr. Drake Connel, the chairman of the Science society of the planets, aren't you?"

"Yes," Skittles replied, looking down at her feet.

Violet came in and said "Skittles, we're about to revive Drew, want to watch?" The girl nodded excitedly, forgetting her pain for the moment. She ran out of the room and down the hall towards Brainy's lab, dragging Vi.

* * *

Brainy looked up as she came in with Violet. Vi walked over and peered over the Coluan's shoulder at the capsule connected to a large tube that could contain Validus. Brainy whispered in Vi's ear and the Teenaged shrinking girl walked to a nearby cabinet containing at least twenty pairs of goggles. She handed two to Skittles and Brainy and place one on her head.

"We're about to start the process, Vi, **A2**."

"**A2** switch on," Vi replied. The sounds of the machine whirled as red and green lights flickered.

"**C7**"

"**C7** Switch, on"

"**B9**"

"**B9** switch on, we are ready to begin the transformation. Power surge reaching at full power."

Brainy nodded and pulled a red leaver and both the capsule and the tube began to glow. Sparks flickered from the wires to the tube. The room lit with intense light that Skittles had to retreat to a nearby chair and hid behind it. A boy's scream was heard from the tube and a figure inside recoiled in pain.

"_Transformation complete_," the computer's voice echoed.

"Skittles?" Vi asked. Skittles popped up, blinking to adjust her eyes. She looked at Brainy then at Vi. "Is he back to his original self?" she asked. A groan from the tube had replied.

"Drew!" she screamed, running down the step toward the tube. Brainy and Vi flew and landed beside her as she flung open the door. Vi reached inside and carefully pulled out and laid down a young boy who looked exactly like Skittles only with short brown hair and wearing a green colored boy's version of Skittles's red outfit.

"Drew! Andrew! Bro, speak to me!" Skittles yelled.

Drew groaned and looked up at the three with his reddish purple eyes. "Kit, is that you?" he asked his twin.

"Yea, but are you ok?"

"Yea. Where are we and what day is it?"

"My new friends, Brainiac5.1 and Shrinking Violet found me in the basement of the Legion of Superheroes' headquarters. We're inside Brainy's lab. Oh yea, it also Friday 16th of May," Skittles said.

"What! You left me inside that capsule for three weeks? What made you do that?" Her brother screamed, sitting up wide awake. Before Skittles could answer, Lightning lad and the others came in.

"There are two of them?" Clyista cried. Her older brothers groaned and slapped their heads at her clueless statement. The younger ones hurried down, eager to greet their new playmates.

"So they're twins but why was only Skittles active?" Garth asked, looking at the tiny group. Andrew overheard him over Jordan's statement about Zombie Warriors and Clyista's story of her brothers scaring her.

"Skittles, where are mom , dad, Nana and our pet Drakoflora, Spike?"

Everyone looked at her as she leaned against the wall, and slid to the floor. She hugged her knees and hid her face. Saturn Girl came up to her and knelt down. " Do you want me to read your mind and share it with the others?" she asked gently. Skittles looked skeptical for a moment but nodded, opening her mind like a giant screen TV.

_**flash**_

A older man transforming Drew to an atom.

**_flash_**

A android woman dragging Skittles with Drew's capsule down a flight of stairs.

_**flash**_

Skittles being in cased in a ice tube and staring in horror as another woman screams and falls dead.

_**flash**_

Skittles blinked with huge drops of tears running down her cheeks. She broke down into a sob as Vi came up and put her arms around her. "Mom…Dad… Nana…dead? And its all because of us," Drew choked. Brainy put his hand on his shoulder. Drew looked at him then at his sister.

"Kit," he whispered, "who did this?"

"It was a mad spring for…us. Don't you remember Drew? The bad guys wanted something from us, they even began fighting each other for it. Daddy let us play with that machine, well I found out that we contain something because of it. Well one of us has the true … whatever it is…I don't member. But now , Mother, Nana and him are dead because of us. I saw Mother fall before I went into a state of animation, they got Daddy and Nana. Mom threw me into the ice tube before she died. I…don't know what happen to Spike. I got out ok, but was chased by all the bad guys," Skittles hiccuped between her sobs.

"We could find you another home, but you're sister doesn't want one, sadly," Vi said.

"Can we be left alone for a bit please?" Drew asked.

* * *

"Its sad that their parents died but why don't they want a new home?" Phantom girl asked a few hours later.

"Its because they had already lost one family and they don't want to live with strangers," Violet sighed as she looked at the door to the lab. The two kids were left in there to console each other. But what was the object that everyone was after? And why did their father, Dr. Connel, leave it in their hand, hand of two naïve children who were left as orphans on the run, to help protect the galaxy.

Vi saw Brainy sitting in his hover chair and playing with a puzzle cube that Timothy gave to him as a welcome back gift. She remembered that the young Coluan human was once a robot outcast of his planet. His mind was altered and he produced feelings and acted more human and less , as his people called it, perfect. The Hive Mind tried to re-program him yet he had escaped and acted even more human. Now he was an organic human outcast. His people never really cared when he turned human. He wasn't like them anymore. They had robotic parts, he had flesh and blood. Violet watched as Brainy turned the cubes to their rightful color. He smiled and started all over again, mixing the colors up.

"Bet I can beat your record time, Brainy," she said with a smirk.

"Ok, prove it," Brainy answered, his jade eyes glimmered with mischief.

Vi snatched the cube from his hand and began to shift the colors till at least thirty seconds later, all the small squares of colors were matching. Brainy rolled his eyes, grinning from side to side. "Two seconds off , I win!" he cheered, poking Vi's green flower hair pin. Violet stuck her tongue out and whacked his head with her palm.

Suddenly the two siblings came out, slouching over. Their eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Do you feel better now?" Ayla asked them. They nodded yet their expressions lied to them straight.

"I've got an idea," Cosmic boy said. Everyone looked at him.

"Most of us have the day off tomorrow, why don't we invite our other siblings, relatives our kid allies and just go out. Anita and Andrew can get to know them." The others looked at this and nodded. The younger ones looked each other, grinning and whispering.

"I heard the galaxy's carnival is in town," squeaked Clyista.

"I wanna see Sea monkeys!" chirped Ayla.

"I want to see a movie!" yelled Jordan.

"Wow, Skittles and I never be to a carnival or the movies, and most the animals aren't kept in cages," Drew said looking at his new friends. He turned to his sister. "What do you think, Skits?"

Young Skittles, leaning on the wall, had a bleak expression on her face. She shrugged. "I guess I could just find a kite and fly it," she said quietly, sitting down and reading a book.

"Well I guess it settled then," Cosmic Boy said. There was some uncertainty in his voice as he stared at the sober child.


	3. Freedom to fly

Well here's chapter three, I'm amazed that I can now type up a chapter in one day. I just submitted chapter two yesterday. Quoting Bouncy from Chained lightning, "Creepy". heh. Well Here it is. Lovey dovey stuff for Vi and Brainy. Find out why Skittles is so lonely. Well Gotta jet! stay tune for chap 4

-Ladyprotecta out!

* * *

The next day came as a bright and sunny morning with a crisp and light breeze. There were at least 34 children running around in the Legion's Headquarters. The night before, their older relatives agreed to bring them and even spend sometime with them. They even invited the Superman from the 21st century and Kell-el from the 41st century to visit, Abel, Magician Zyx and his cousin, Witch apprentice Oblinara.

They took them to the New Metropolis Park that was large enough for all the kids to run around and play. Drew happily decided to play with the kids, while his lonely twin sister drew pictures of the green trees and the light pink skies with fluffy white clouds. None of the kids thought about her. She seemed as if she didn't want any friends so they left her alone.

Vi felt horrible as she watched Skittles set up her easel and paints and brushes. Yet when she asked why, Skittles shook her head and smiled, waving her hand, telling her that she just didn't feel like it. Violet left her, still wondering why. Skittles seemed to be a lot more disciplined than any of the other children.

* * *

She sat down on a comfortable, hovering park bench and took out a book on Shakespeare's Macbeth. She loved old literature from the past and researched about it sometimes. She remembered she got hooked on the plays when she had read Romeo and Juliet.

"What are you reading?"

Violet turned around expecting it to be one of the curious little minds that wonder their way across the large park. But no, standing behind her, nibbling on a Chocoberry swirl ice cream cone was Brainy. She booked marked her book and shut it, saying, "None of your business, Einstein." She remembered that it was two years ago when Brainy had kept asking her about Romeo and Juliet, constantly. It was really annoying. She guessed that this wouldn't as bad now that she had his respect.

Brainy made a face and finished his ice cream with one bite. And with that he jumped over the bench and sat down next to a startled Shrinking Violet. Vi stared at him, holding her book close to her chest. "Well? What is it, Vi? Let me see it," Brainy said, snatching the book out of her hands.

"Brainy!" she screamed, "You idiot! Give it back!"

Brainy jumped up. "So I'm an idiot. Well then I won't give you back your Macbeth book!" he yelled, with a teasing grin. Violet leaped at him and fell flat on her face as he raced down the park's gravel path. She got up and ran after him, grumbling, "Crazy idiotic human."

She chased him all over the park, surprised at how fast he could run now that he had human legs. It seemed to her that he would never stop running. He turned his head as she continued to chase him, giving her that sly grin and taunting her as she began to grow tired. Finally, with the last bit of strength she had, she took advantage of her flight ring and charged at Brainy. He turned to look at her again only to see now that she was coming straight at him. He yelped as they crashed to the ground. Violet wrestled the book out of his hands with a triumphant smile on her face. "Got it," she cried, holding the book up high.

"Oh now isn't that sweet young love?" said an old woman's voice.

Vi looked up an elder couple that was a few feet away, looking at her. "I agree dear, reminds me of when we were that age," the woman's husband answered, waving at Vi.

"Uh…" she said, realizing that Brainy was under her and looking up at her, with his green eyes. Violet could feel her heart beat wildly as her face turned red with embarrassment.

"Could you get off of me, Vi?" Brainy asked.

Violet's embarrassment grew as she blushed even more, as she got off. He sat up and looked at her. His blonde hair slightly blew in the wind as his eyes stared into her. _"Ok Vi, calm down!"_ she thought. She couldn't understand why she had been acting like this around her friend. This new feeling that she had never felt before had come to her when he arrived. And now, it was driving her insane.

"Vi, are you ok?" Brainy asked, becoming alert of her expression. He looked around and glared at two young, giggling children that had separated themselves from the other kids. Before Violet could respond, she noticed Skittles running up to them with her art supplies.

"Violet, can you buy me a kite from that vendor near the fountain, please?" she asked. Violet sighed with relief and stood up, trying to recover from that odd incident. "Sure, Skittles. Just show me the one you want and I'll buy it," she said. She yanked Skittles off her feet and ran as fast as she could away from Brainy, praying that he didn't think that was odd.

* * *

"Violet! Not so fast!" squeaked Skittles as Vi dragged her, "My skates will get messed up!"

"Sorry," she said, panting as they came to the vendor.

The vendor had many different kites: the traditional diamond kite, a box kite, animals, insects, space cruisers… so many kites that it made Violet dizzy. She and the vendor watched as the girl raced around, trying to make up her mind. Finally, Skittles chose a pink butterfly kite with yellow trim and red ribbons as a tail.

"This one!" she said, smiling.

Vi handed the money to the vendor and walked with Skittles to an open field. Skittles threw down the plastic package wrapping and handed the parts to Vi. Vi rolled her eyes and shook her head. It was always the older person to do all the work. She began to assemble the parts as Skittles stood beside her looking toward the sky. The wind blew gently through her long brown hair.

"So, why do you want to just fly a kite today, Skits?" Vi asked.

Skittles glanced at her for a moment then turn her attention back to the sky. "I want see it fly like a butterfly, well I want to be free. Back on my home world, Keondes, there was always a day were children would fly different kites. It was a symbol of our childhood, to be free. Free as a bird, a butterfly or a dragon. To tell you the truth, My brother and I are not free of this nightmare where we must not stop. I just want to fly away, escape this horrid dream and feel safe…to be free," she said quietly.

Vi looked at her in awe. These words coming from a child who was chained to the life on the run, who inside wanted a family but was too afraid that the family would fall just like her birth parents because of her and her twin. She got up and handed her the butterfly kite. Skittles stared at it. "Do you know how to fly it?" Violet asked.

"It's been at least 5 years since I have had a kite. I can't remember."

" Well I can teach you again." Violet gave the kite to her and held on to the spool. "Now when I say go, you run with it. Then let it go when I say so. Go!"

Skittles ran down the fields with the kite. Her smile grew bigger ever step she took.

"Let it go!" yelled Vi.

Skittles fell on back as she let go of it. She looked over at Vi, who gave a snorting laugh as it sailed up pasted the trees. The heroine handed her the kite's spool and watched as the girl ran with it. People around them looked up at the sky to see this one contraption dancing in the wind then looked at Skittles as her laughter rang out like a bell.

"Wow, I haven't seen her this happy," Brainy's voice said behind Vi.

She looked back to see him with Drew, glancing at Skittles. Her heart began to be faster again as she pretended to not notice him. "Skittles!" Drew screamed. His sister waved wildly at the trio. Drew turned to the other two. "I want to have a kite to!" he said. Violet handed him some money. The boy ran off and bought a Japanese looking dragon kite with green scales and red and gold eyes. He quickly assembled it. And within minutes, the dragon danced with the butterfly in the air.

"She looks so happy out there. As if she's forgotten what happened to her a week ago. Forgotten that pain that was in her eyes yesterday. You did well, Vi," Brainy said, his eyes on her now. Violet blushed. "I'm happy too, Brainy," she answered. The other children that were playing with Drew earlier noticed the two kites and ran to twins. Some of them chasing the kites shadows. Some of them begging the twins if they could have a turn. And others ran toward their siblings, wanting to get a kite themselves. It had seemed to Vi that Skittles had shared the Keonden children's tradition with other kids and had showed them the appreciation of being free that faithful day.

* * *

Violet spread out a picnic blanket and sat down. Finally some peace and quiet. She leaned against a tall tree with good shade. She took out her book and continued reading on about Macbeth and how he had become so power hungry because of his wife. Her eyes examined each word, allowing her to take in the suspense. Soon her eyes grew tired and she dozed off into peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Hut, hut hike!" Jordan's voice yelled, waking Violet up from her nap. She looked up and saw him and Cham chasing after Kell-el and Abel to steal the foot ball. Vi rubbed her eyes and yawned. She felt so refreshed except for one thing, she felt something heavy on her legs and heard snoring. She looked down, once again flustered. Brainy found her again and decided to join her as she slept. She groaned and wanted to smack him the head to wake up and get off of her lap. . Yet she didn't. He looked way too cute sleeping. And him being here with her made her happy . _He's been there for me when I needed him the most, in good times and bad times and those in between. __I guess I just can't control these feelings for him. I,_she thought stroking his blond hair as he slept on.

The day seemed perfect now to her. Skittles was smiling and playing with the others, the members get to spend the day with their family, and now, she fell in love. She wished this day could last forever. Yet she remembered what Skittles told her and vowed to protect her and her brother from the battle that was yet to come.


	4. Skittle's Decision on being adopted

Fourth Chapter! Whoo! I really love this story. Another chapter done in one day. In this story Vi and Brainy decide on adopting Skittles and Drew. No they don't consider themselves as brother and sister. Vi is in love with Brainy now. In the recent chapter she found him taking a nap with her. And she confesses to us that she likes him. . Also answer to when Brainy wakes up is that he just says that that was a good nap and she blushes **again. **Well stay tune!

-Ladyprotecta Out!

* * *

Andrew awoke to the sound of non-stop pounding on his and sister's bedroom door. He groaned and buried his face into his pillow. "23 more minutes!" screamed Skittles bellow. It was their first night in three weeks that they got to sleep in comfortable beds again. Drew rolled over and fell from the top of the bunk bed.

"Are you ok, Drew?" Skittles asked, sitting up.

"Guys! Wake up!" Carlos, Saturn girl's 7 year old brother yelled on the other side of the door.

"Alright! We're coming! Yeesh!" Drew said with a groan.

* * *

Brainy walked into the dining hall of the headquarters and saw his favorite Imskan, tiredly looking at her French Toast. Ever since he came back, she had been acting weird towards him. One moment he would be talking to her, the next minute she'll be running away from him, all nervous. He decided to play another joke on her. He tiptoed behind her.

"Hi!" he said.

She jolted out of her misery and looked up at him with her amethyst eyes, well the right one was visible to see. "Oh hey, Brainy," she sighed. She looked a mess. Her green dress was wrinkled, her hair all tangled and her eyes seemed to have lost their sparkle for the moment.

"You look terrible," he said.

"I'm ok, its just, I talked with Skittles yesterday when I bought her a kite. She told me something that she longed to for her and her brother to have."

"And what's that?"

"She wants to be free from running from the people who are after them, you know, all those outlaws and villains. She wants a family inside its just that… she doesn't want to see a rerun of the same pain she saw when her own family was killed. The thing is is that I want to protect them. I know I don't have the best power in the Legion but I… I want to be there for them. Its just that what would Cosmic boy and Skittles say about it."

"Well you know Cos, always being the responsible even if he's overdoing it. No wonder his little sister, Stella, was getting all tired of him. But you know, Skittles isn't the only one who wants to see freedom again."

"Really?"

"Yea, her brother, Drew, wants to see it too. He told me when we were trying to find you when you ran off with Skits. He said that he didn't want his sister to suffer. He wants to see her to not cry. He says that she is chained to another pain. A pain of loneliness. Five years ago, on their planet, Skittles and him were picked on for being the children of Dr. Connel. She had social issues he said but he never stated them. He only told me once she beat up an 11 year old when he was picking on him. Ever since then, she was looked down upon by the other children, except on that one day where Children go kite flying. They didn't seem to mind her on that holiday. They only concentrate on being free and happy. He longs for both his sister and he to see this once again. When I heard this, I wanted to protect them too. Its just that the Legion's job when it came to orphans was to find them homes, but now we have two orphans who rebel on find a home. "

Vi began munching on the cold toast that laid in front of her. She stared absent mindedly at the crimson walls. Suddenly, she stood up and began to pace back and forth in front of Brainy. The young Coluan boy eyes followed her.

"What are you thinking, Vi?'

"If they don't want a new home and we want to protect them, then why not be their family?"

"What?" Brainy looked at her with a confused look. Violet was smart yet she sometimes had her moments when she didn't make sense at all.

"I mean, we could be their older brother and sister. We can protect them and give them what they always wanted, a home. We don't have to be sibling to each other though, just to them."

"Vi, you know what Cos would say. We can't be on missions and look after two kids at the same time."

Vi looked at him with puppy looking eyes. "No, it didn't work with me as a robot, so don't expecting it to be working with me as a human," Brainy looked away. Vi lean on his shoulder.

"Please? You know you want to," she pleaded.

Brainy glanced at her and groaned. With these new emotions all inside of him now, he gave in to her sweet little glanced that he once avoid. "Fine," he grumbled.

"Oh! Thank you Brainy!" Vi squealed, hugging him tight. But soon, she snapped out of it and backed off, blushing. "S-s-sorry." And she ran off.

_There she goes again…I wish she would just calm down and talk to me,_ he thought with a sigh. She had changed.

* * *

"I don't know," said Cos. Vi and Brainy wanted to talk to him, Saturn girl and Lightning lad about adopting the twins.

"Cos, you know that their in trouble," Saturn girl said.

"They could be trouble."

"Yea, but you're allowing Ayla and Jordan to stay with us," Lightning lad answered.

"But that's different, Ayla is you sister."

"So? She and Jordan are the only two who you allow to come. Besides they need some kids to play with. Skittles and Drew wouldn't cause too much trouble with them around."

"Well I guess."

"Good, we'll tell the Brainy, Violet and the others," Saturn Girl said, flying out of the room.

* * *

Drew walked down the halls toward the bridge. Why in the world would Cosmic boy want him and sister down their anyway? Probably for more questioning, which Skittles never came down for. He sighed. Where was the crazy sister anyway? Maybe spending time alone in the green house.

The doors slid open and before him stood the Legion and their siblings looking straight at him. He felt uncomfortable with all the glances.

"Uh, Skittles is still in the green house so I guess it me again for the questioning with our problem, huh?" he asked.

"No, not this time," grinned Phantom girl. Her younger brother, Tito, giggled.

"Ok…then why call us?"

"Brainy and Violet have a question to ask," Superman said, pointing to the two. Brainy sat in his hover chair while Vi stood behind him. The girl walked over and knelt down to look at the boy.

"Do you and your sister want to be adopted by me and Brainy?" she asked.

Drew's eyes widened. He looked at the others then back at her. He badly wanted to have a family but what about his sister? What would she say? As little kids, they were the best of friends and vowed never to separate. She had to have her say as well.

"Excuse me for a moment while I get Skittles," he said, running out of the room.

* * *

Skittles looked up at him, one of her eyebrows arched up. "Are they…joking?" she said. Drew had told her the whole story. She knew that this was hard. Her new friends asking to be her brother and sister.

"Don't ask me, tell them," Drew said, yanking her to her feet and pushing her out of the green house.

"But…"

"Come on. You can say yes or no to them."

Drew dragged her on her skates. Skittles thought about it. She shut her eyes and concentrated on the memories of her old family. Dad taking her and Drew on trips, Mom making her world famous brownies, Nana reading them stories, playing with Spike. Things that she would never have anymore. And yet she longed to belong in a family and do all those things. To have Brainy and Vi as her siblings would be nice. But…

"Kit! Earth to Kit! Hello!" Drew's voice yelled.

"Wha?" Skittles shook her head and looked around. They were at the bridge. Time to decide whether to stay with a life on the run or being with a family that she had no blood relation with. She wanted Drew to be happy, she could see in his eyes. She closed her eyes again and whizzed through the memories of being in the Legion. Meeting Brainy and Vi for the first time, seeing that they cared for her and her brother, playing with other kids that visited their siblings. Being home, safe and sound with no villains trying to get them. Having two supernatural siblings to be there for her.

"Well?" Drew asked.

She slowly nodded and smiled at Brainy and Violet. "Ok," she whispered.

Drew let out a happy cry as he hugged her. The others gave a sigh of relief now that that was over. The twins ran up to their soon to be siblings. Drew talked constantly while Skittles looked up at the two and said, "Thank you." She and her brother were near freedom.


	5. The four siblings

**Cool! Drew and Skittles are Yin and Yang, twins who are practicly opposite of each other. We get to meet their Anestor, Guardian Ares, who Skittles emulates andwants to be just like her, we are also hinted that Skittles is a Warrior but we'll see that later...Imagine a 10 year old with a 6 foot sword...00' . A tad bit of Brainiac5.1XShrinking Violet. Brainy also likes Violet, meh heh... he's waaay too protective over her and his little brother and sister. Also Drew is a Class B mage... and use a staff and Bow and Arrows. We'll see that later too. Well gotta Jet!**

**-LadyProtecta out!**

That very same day, Phantom girl took Skittles and Drew shopping for new clothes, especially formal wear to wear to the trial to confirm the adoption. It was Cosmic boy's idea for everyone to do so. At first, the twins resented but Vi threatened that if they didn't go with her then a monster might come and drop right in front of them.

Drew watched as Phantom girl made Skittles try on a lavender dress with ruffles. He knew that that kinda of dress would make his sister sick. And … the Keonden boy was right. His sister let out a scream when she looked in the mirror andfainted. For at least an hour the only words that came out of Skittles mouth was, "No, no, no." He knew that his sister hated any thing way too girly. Finally, after many dresses, Skittles picked out pink petticoat dress withblack trim on the sleeves. It went well withher red newspaper boy hat with red goggles. Pink, Magenta, and black were Skittles favorite colors. They were contrast to Drew's favorites: White, light green and teal. Growing up, Drew and Skittles were given a chant to their lives:

_**"Yin and Yang, Can't live with each other, Can't live with out the other."**_

Now they had to rely on the other since they were orphans now. Drew shook his head as he tried on white pants, a crisp teal shirt and a green jacket.

"Ew, Dear Brother, find something a bit more darker like navy blue jacket. You look like a Zerben in a red tutu," Skittles said. Drew made a face as Phantom girl laughed.

* * *

A week later, the twins dressed in their formal clothes, race each other down the halls to their soon-to-be big brother's lab. "Brother! Drew ate my Apple strudel!" screeched Skittles as she ran in. Brainy looked at her. '_She's calling me Brother now_,' he thought.

Drew stormed in after her, his tie all messed up. "Did not, clueless freak!" he snapped

"Did too, and I am so not a clueless freak! I know mastery of weaponry!"

"Oh so what's 345/ 56 with the ratio of 78 huh?"

"How should I know?"

"See you are a clueless freak!"

"Ok, you two knock it off. Andrew, don't call your twin stupid and Anita, well I don't know about you," Brainy laughed. Drew grumbled, struggling to fix his tie. Skittles's expression was a mix of satisfaction and annoyance of being called Anita. She examined Brainy's formal wear. He had a white shirt, black pants, a navy colored jacket, and a red tie, like Drew's, not tied. Like most of the other male legion members, he looked strikingly handsome. The young Coluanwatched as his soon to be little sister skated around his lab, while trying to keep her hat from blowing off.

"Are you going to be wearing that hat to the trial, sister?" Drew asked.

"Duh. You're wearing you hat right now, ding dong."

Drew scowled at her and fought to get his tie on straight. Skittles stopped and happily stared in amusement. "Mehheh, you boys don't know how to tie a tie, right?"

"Shut up, Skittles," Drew's words garbled between his teeth.

"Maybe I can help," a voice from the door, said.

The doors slid open revealing Violet in a flowery kimono dress with black sash tied around her waist. She wore a straw hat with yellow sunflowers in it on her head and black boots with pink shoelaces.

"Aw, you looklike a cute little country girl doll from Keondes, Vi!" Skittles squealed as she skated around her. Violet gave a giggle and a snort at the complement.

Brainy looked at her as she walked over to fix Drew's tie. The Vi he knew always had a fashionable side yet she rarely showed it. Her outfits were mostly tomboyish but never had he seen her in this outfit. She looked pretty. And for some odd reason, he could only see her.

Violet walked over to him and began to fix his tie. Brainy could feel his face turn warm as he watched her tie his tie. "Uh…thanks Vi," he mumbled. She looked up at him with a streak of red shown across her face as she tucked the tie inside his jacket. "You're w-w-welcome," she stammered. The two hear little snickers behind them.

Drew busted out laughing and fell to the floor. Skittles sighed, looking at him then at Vi and Brainy then at her idiot brother again. But she had failed to hide that she too was amused by the interactions between her new older brother and sister. Brainy glared at them and in return had Skittles stick out her tongue.

"Hey," said Carlos as he and his older sister walked in, "its time to leave."

* * *

Two pairs of identical reddish purple eyes watched as the Judge signed the certificate stating that they, Brainy and Vi were now family. Finally, could the twins stop running? Was it really over? They longed for this moment to come true. Vi squeezed Drew's hand while her new little sister hugged Brainy's arm.

"Congrats, you four are now a family. Brainiac5.1 and Shrinking Violet are now guardians and siblings of twins, Andrew Yin and Anita Yang Connel," the Judge said with a smile as his gavel pounded the pedestal.

* * *

"Smile, you guys," said Bouncing boy. He snapped a hologram picture of the new siblings. Vi and Drew gave their best grin. Brainy and Skittles smiled formally though Brainy did the most unusual thing: give Violet bunny ears. When his best friend looked at it, she shrieked and chased him as he flew off.

"Wait till I get you Brainy!" Vi screamed as she herself took flight.

"Sure, just tell me when, Vi."

They flew around in circles around the courthouse then around the city. "How long do you think they'll keep that up?" Lightning lad asked.

"Maybe for the next few hours," Cham said, giving Clyista a piggyback ride.

* * *

Vi angrily chased the Coluan boy. '_Ok, just goofing around with me is ok, but not when its for our first family photo with the twins!'_ she thought. She pushed herself past her speed limit.

Suddenly, her breath became warm then hot. Her body felt so heavy as each and ever parcel of her energy wore away. Her sight became hazy as Brainy disappeared from her view. Her mind spun soon everything went dark.

Soon she found herself on a cliff with a woman with sliver spun hair, and different colored eyes: one sea colored blue, the other was sunlight gold. She wore a long flowing red kimono and golden armor. Her right arm leaned against a tall crystal sword that pulsed with power. She looked down at Violet.

'_Are you the sister of Anita and Andrew?'_

"Y-yes, madam. And w-who are you?" Vi's words stumbled. The woman looked powerful with her sword and armor. But in a way she looked almost like Skittles in an older version.

'I am Lady Ares, deceased lady guardian of Keondes, where Anita and Andrew were born. I am their great great grandmother.'

Vi's eyes widen. Her siblings were the grandchildren of one the most skilled warriors of the galaxy.

'_I must warn you of the battle that is yet to come. You brother and sister will be thrown into battle. One of them holds the code to the Valkyrie light. The other holds a 2__nd__ code." _

"But which has which?"

'It is unknown, dear one, nigh one of them knows who posses the true code."

And with that, a flash of light surrounded her. She could hear Brainy's voice far away.

"Vi! Violet! Wake up!"

She awoke and found herself in his arms as he hovered in the air. "Ok, are you alright?" he asked. He sounded angry.

"Yea………"

"Violet, don't scare me like that again, you know I designed those flight rings but they have a limit of speed, remember?"

Violet looked away. She hated it when Brainy yelled especially at her. "S-s-sorry, Brainy," she looked away and closed her eyes. But really, it wasn't her fault , it seemed to her as if that mysterious woman had pulled her into a dream…and made her fall. But why was she warning her about Skittles and Drew? What were they hiding that those who are hunting them want? She wanted to tell Brainy but…

"Vi, I promise that I won't tell anyone what had happened, just promise me not to fly beyond the speed limit." Brainy's arms held her more tightly. She looked into his eyes andsaw his green eyes reflect her amethyst ones. They swirled with concernment and…fear. They made him look more like a child to her, one who was about ready to cry.

"I promise," she whispered and looked down. Suddenly fear filled her. Being in a high place for to long made her fell scared. She yelped and clung to Brainy, shutting her eyes. Brainy's expression changed and he laughed at her sudden glimpse of heights.

"Scaredy Cat!"

"Shut up!" Vi screamed cling to him. Brainy's laughter filled her ears as he sped off with her in his arms.

* * *

The following day, the twins had planned on following around their siblings to find out more about them. Skittles would follow around Vi and Drew would trail after Brainy. They were curious about their siblings' lives. There were so many questions like if Brainy was once a robot how could he be human? And how did Vi destroy a large cannon and know which wires to hack into? The two young children chased after their siblings, in hopes of getting some answers. The day after that the two switched siblings

Unfortunately for Skittles, though she claimed to know a lot about weapons, her knowledge was below her kin. The young girl followed her brother around asking, "what's that?" questions. Andwhatever she asked, he would answer her witha sigh. Skittles felt embarrassed withher lack of knowledge with computers. Her, Anita Yang Connel, once the daughter of the Chairman of the Science society of the national planets, asking these dumb questions to her 12th intelligence brother. She now thought of the name her twin had given her, a clueless freak. She ran out, giving up on asking questions and went to the library. She wanted to prove to them that she knew at least some stuff. She remember the computer parts Brainy had showed her, at least the young warrior knew some stuff from him.

* * *

When she got home that evening, she scampered down the halls in hopes that her siblings wouldn't notice she was gone. She ran past Kell-El and Superman.

"Whoa there, road runner," Superman said with a laugh as he stopped her by the shoulder. Skittles cocked her head.

"Uh…road runner?"

"It's a really fast bird that travels in the desert, well back in my time, of course. You remind me of it. By the way your siblings were worried about you. They were going to send out a search party."

"Guess we'll tell them to call it off since you're back from whatever adventure you were on, kid," Kell-El sighed. The Keonden gave a nodded and skated down the halls. So they were worried. Another failure for her.

"Skittles! Kit!"

She turned in shame as her twin and their older brother and sister came running towards her. Vi scooped her up and hugged her. Brainy had a concerned look on his face and Drew looked like he was about to scream.

"What do you think you were doing, sis?" he cried, flailing his arms like a maniac.

"I just went to the library…duh," Skittles looked down, time to face the music.

"We were worried, you know that you're lives are still endanger," Brainy said. The Keonden looked at the Coluan with a scared expression. They were out of the woods yet still had a long way to climb to escape the evil.

"We need to keep an eye on you two, from now on you need to wear these," Brainy continued. He handed Skittles a gold heart shaped locket, andDrew, a pocket watch. They looked normal with a holographic image of the four siblings inside but really they were trackers, in case of an emergency they knew where they were. And this would come in handy very soon for the evil was about to approach them.

* * *

Some where else close to Earth.

A shadowy figure glanced at all the villains he had brought to him. "...these children hold the keys to our victory over the Universe. One holds the code to the Valkyrie light, the other holds a fake code . The girl seems to be protecting the boy, I suggest with rid of her first, she is nothing but a rebel rodent to us. She is just a child, what does she know? She has no powers nor any weapons with her. She and her brother cannot run forever. Besides this will be a down fall to our archenemies, the Legion of Superheroes. Because we'll not only have the two children, we'll hold their own siblings and realtives hostage as well! They cannot bare seeing the youth of the galaxy fall into the wrong hands. They'll come after them and - "

"Capture them? And hold them to their doom?" asked Esper.

"Yes."

The Villians looked at one another. This was perfect. Take over the universe and bring an end to the Legion was in their grasp.

* * *


	6. Chains of emotions

**Sixth chapter. Yes Its done! This chapter mostly focuses on the romance between Brainy and Violet and how they feel when their siblings get kidnapped. Also in the next chapter there will be more action as in fighting and powers. So keep on reading**

**-Ladyprotecta out! **

Violet opened her tired amethyst eyes to the morning sunlight peeking through her window shades. She felt so refreshed and energized, ready to defend the universe from those who opposed justice and peace. She got dressed and fixed her hair, placing her favorite hair pin.

She noticed the numerous amounts of letters from Brainy that she had received from the past three years of his absence. She always kept them, reading them over and over till they became a movie in her mind. She would picture herself stand with him on his adventures. She would write back, not knowing where he was, all she knew was that he was ok.

She walked out of her quarters. The halls seemed quiet today. She passed Brainy's quarters, wondering if he was awake and need any assistance with his experiments. "_Forget it, he'll probably get all moody, even at this time of day,"_ she thought, rolling her eyes.

"Hey."

Vi turned to Brainy leaning on the wall behind her. He had a calm and cool expression on his face. "H-hi Brainy…" Vi stammered. Brainy arched one of his eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a frown.

"Nothing! God, I only wanted to see if you need any help," she turned her heel and began to walk off. She felt herself getting all warm and fuzzy again. For the past few weeks, she hoped that it was just another crush and that it would fade off. But once he was only a few feet away from her, she'd go all nervous and her heart would race. Whenever he talked with her or teased her, she wanted to run off which happen often. She hoped that he wouldn't get the idea that she was avoiding him. No, she would never do that, its just that, she had feelings for him and well she couldn't show it. Would he understand how she felt? He just came back and she didn't want him to suffer again and leave.

* * *

Drew watched as his sister pace back and forth, nervously. Her pale face had turned dark red and she fidgeted with her gloves.

"You're thinking about him, huh?"

"What?"

"You're thinking about Brainy? Creepy how my sister is in love with my--"

"No! I'm in love with him! We're just friends, Andrew! And if I did have a crush on Brainiac5.1, I would get over with it!" Violet cried.

Drew shook his head. He knew that his sister was in love with his brother. They were best friends since their first mission together where they performed surgery on Lightning lad's arm. She was there for him when he was troubled with the legacy of his evil ancestor, Brainiac1.0. The two friends had kept in touch for three years and now he was back, she was going crazy for him. He couldn't blame her. Brainy was a good-looking boy. He had the same messy and short blond hairdo. Unlike the rest of the boys in the legion, he was thin yet he did have some muscle. His eyes were like the fresh green water that flows from the river to the ocean. But his heart was the thing that got her. Though he was still adjusting, his kindness was something to her. Its just that Drew could never figure out how it meant to her.

Anita watched her brother work on one of his new gadgets. His green eyes absent mind stared through his goggles at the sparks that fell from the machinery. The girl wanted to know what he was making but she didn't want to give another "what's that?" question. Brainy turned around to look at her. "It's a Com-1471. I created it with the help of Triplicate Girl and Nemesis kid, if that's what you're wondering, Kit," he said, blandly.

Skittles cocked her head with a suspicious look on her face.

"Ok, what wrong with you? You been acting all moody lately especially around Vi," she said, her tone sounded serious, like a war soldier.

"I don't know. She's. …She's been act weird lately. Every time she's around me, she stutters and turns red, then runs off…I wonder if she really did forgive me…"

"Why? I don't know, Bro but um you might want to keep track of what you're doing…" Skittles pointed at his experiment. Brainy's eyes widened as spoke rose from the gadget.

* * *

-

"All Legion members to the bridge! I repeat this is not a drill!" Cosmic Boy's voice said on the speaker.

Violet flew along side Kell-El and Saturn Girl. They entered the crowded room, Cosmic Boy stood before them.

"Cos, what's going on?" Kell asked.

"We received a distress call from sector 7 of the galaxy. Lets get moving now!"

"But what about the kids, you know that we can't leave them alone," said Purple Triplicate.

The crowd turned to look at Ayla, Drew, Skittles, Abel, Oblinara, Zyx, Clyista, Jordan and Stella chatting and chasing each other in a game of tag. They were way too pre-occupied to care.

"Very well then, Phantom girl, White Tri, Matter eater lad, Karate kid, and Blok, you guys watch over our siblings, don't let any of them exit the building until our return. "

The White Triplicate and Phantom girl groaned, Karate kid looked a bit upset, Matter eater lad yawned and loveable Blok, well he didn't care, he loved kids and kids loved him. In fact, Ayla and Clyista leaped on to his shoulders automatically and hugged him.

Vi looked at Skittles and Drew. They seemed to be all right for Drew was reading a book and Skittles well she was staring at the ceiling for some odd reason.

The members flew off in the misted of their young relatives cheering them on. Vi felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was worried. This was the first time she had to separate from the twins in order to complete the rescue mission. Her promise to them…to protect them. Violet had a bad feeling about this mission. Suddenly she felt a soft, warm, comforting hand on her shoulder.

Brainy was flying right next to her. "You ok?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I'm just worried about the twins. I mean we did promise them that we would protect them, but…"

"Vi, don't worry, they'll be fine," Cham cut in as he flew up to her other side.

Violet smiled but she knew something was defiantly wrong here. And there was.

* * *

Skittles looked out the window , hoping for Brainy and Violet to return soon. It was at least five hours since they left.

"Don't worry, Kit, they'll return," said White Tri.

Skittles smiled yet, inside she was alert, she felt something was about to happen. She removed herself from the window and walked out of the room with Tri.

"I wish I could've gone on that mission, what am I saying? The other two halves of me are on that mission while I'm stuck here babysitting," Tri grumbled.

Suddenly a doorbell rang.

"Uh, Tri," Carlos ran up to the two, "since when does the Legion have a doorbell?"

"We don't have…one…quick you two , run get out of this area now," Tri shoved the two youngsters out into the halls and guiding them to the hidden room in the basement.

"Tri, what's going on?" Skittles gasped.

"No time to explain! Where is Tim?"

Karate kid rounded the corner with Drew, Timothy, Miranda, Ayla and five other children. "We have to hurry, now. Blok and Phantom girl are holding the intruders off for the moment but we don't have enough time. Matter Eater lad has already evacuated all of the other children already!" he yelled over the alarm.

Skittles looked at her twin brother, both had the same mortified glance on their faces. They led them here. It was all their fault.

The large room was crammed with the 34 kids. None of them wanted to be there. Some cried for their brothers, sisters, friends and cousins to come back and save them. Others paced around. Drew and Skittles huddled in a corner together, their backs to the door.

"Alright, kids. Please all of you, keep quiet," Tri tried calm them all down.

"Please don't go, Una! Please Cousin!" Timothy pleaded, hugging her leg. Tri bent down and hugged her terrified relative. Karate kid did the same to his little sister who was crying right beside him.

"No one is going to get you, Miranda, Not when you're big brother, Karate kid, is around." he said gently.

"Alright, nine year olds and ten year olds, you're in charge of the younger ones, got it?" said Matter Eatter lad. He nodded to Jordan as he tried to comfort Clyista. Then he, Tri and Karate kid left them, shutting the metal door behind them.

The children cried in unison and ran to the older kids. Drew, Skittles, Ayla , Jordan and the other older kids tried to comfort them. Andrew had a sinking feeling as multiple sounds of storming feet were heard above.

Suddenly all went quiet as footsteps came closer. The door opened but it wasn't the loved ones they were expecting. Drew smelt something reeking throughout the rooms. He could hear groans coming from all around him. Suddenly he looked down in horror to see Skittles unconscious right next to him. His mind started to spin. His eyes went blurry as the horrible smell over came him too.

* * *

As he and the others Legion members had landed on to solid ground, Brainiac5.1 thought about that fraud distress call. No one was in danger; in fact it only led them into the middle of nowhere. The others groaned about this. They were expecting some high-speed chase or stopping some rouge villain from taking over the galaxy. He looked over at Vi, who was looking sick to her stomach as she stared up the legion's building. He walked over to her, worried.

"This can't be happening," she mumbled over and over again.

The other members looked at her as if she was crazy or maybe even insane. Brainy shot a glare at them then turned his attention back to his best friend. Vi looked as if she were about to faint or something. Her whole body was trembling, her eyes widened with fear. As he reached for her hand, she broke into a run for the building.

"Vi!" he cried as he and the others raced after her.

They found her in the halls, yelling for her two little siblings.

"Drew! Skittles!" She yelled desperately.

Suddenly they felt the same way. They called out for their young relatives and yet no answer. As Brainy searched for Skittles and Drew, the memories of them flashed in front of him. His heart hurt so much. He looked in each messed up room but nothing. That mission was a trick. Violet was right. But no one listened nor believed in her not even him…

There was a message smeared across one of the walls at the bridge:

_Give up if you want to ever see you love ones again._

A screen materialized in front of the crowd. Emerald Empress appeared with their love ones in the back. The little kids huddled in fear, and the older ones stood their ground except for Ayla, who kept singing the monkey rode in the rocket ship over and over again. Skittles and Drew were held in a separate cage.

"Hello Legion, long time since our last encounter," she sneered.

"Emerald Empress, what do you want with our relatives ?" Cos demanded. He looked at his sister who was trying to comfort Ayla.

"Oh I'm not in charge of this mission to put an end to you. These children are being held ransom, well except for those two," she pointed her bony finger and the twins, "They have something that we want. To bad that the sister can't save her twin brother."

"Shut up," Skittles snapped.

"Yea what she said," Drew chimed in.

The Empress looked at the stubborn siblings with a deadly glance. Skittle's cage opened and with one swipe, the villain grabbed the Keonden by the back of her collar. Skittles was suspended a few inches from the ground as she twisted and turned, struggling to get out of the Empress's grasp.

"Put me down!" she demanded.

"Leave her alone!" Drew cried.

The other kids begged for her to release their friend. Brainy and Vi became worried about their sister.

"Respect your elders," The Empress growled, her emerald eye aimed at the girl's face.

"Respect your elders," Skittles mocked, with a smirk, "Ok, Grandma three eyes!" Drew snickered at his sister's insult. To Brainy, it looked as if they were taunting her for their amusement. The Empress stamped her foot and Drew mimicked her with his tongue sticking out. The villain felt as if she was just a fool to the children as they laughed at the twins' insults.

Enraged by this mockery from these low-lives, she hurled Skittles back into her cage, making the girl hit her head. Skittles groaned as she sat up, only to see her twin being electrocuted by the Emerald eye. Brainy shield Vi from seeing the torture the twins were encountering. His arms wrapped around her trembling body. "Please just make her stop," she whispered into his chest. He felt her cold tears on his warm chest as his hold tightened.

"Stop it, you're hurting them!" Superman cried as if he heard Vi. He too could not watch two powerless children take on pain.

"Fine then, give up the universe and we'll spare all these innocent souls even the rebellious rodent and her obnoxious brother as soon as we get what they're guarding."

"We won't give it to you, you hag!" Skittles cried.

"Yea! And our siblings and their friends would never give up till they put an end to you and those other villains, just you wait!" Drew added.

Suddenly the older children began to rebel against the Empress, their fists pounded against their prison doors. Their older siblings watched in despair as each one doubled back, receiving their punishment, yet they wouldn't give up. The screen faded in front of the crowd. The were mortified of what had just happened.

* * *

Violet peered into Brainy's lab with a mug of warm cocoa. The boy was devastated at the loss of Drew and Skittles. Would he want to talk with her, just for a moment? She walked in hesitantly, seeing that he was hard at work. She remembered Skittles always hovering over him , curious of what he was doing.

"Brainy, hey we're upset that we let our guard down and let our friends get captured but we'll find a way," she said quietly. He didn't answer.

"O-ok…I think I'll just um uh leave…" she turned and begun to walk away. Suddenly he grabbed he arm violently.

"So thats it then, huh?" he angrily replied.

"W-wha? Brainy what are you talking about?"

"You just going to run off like you usually do when you're talking to me or whenever I'm around you, right?"

"Brainy, what do mea-yahhh!" Vi shrieked as he grabbed her wrists and shoved her against the bare wall. Her green flower fell from her hair from the impact.

"Well?" he screamed. His grip tightened. His breath blew into her face. She looked into his eyes with tears streaming from hers. Why…why was he acting like this? Now it was Brainy's turn to be bewildered. His grip loosened. "Vi, I-I didn't mean to-I'm sorry…" he said as he turned away from her. What was he doing… three years ago, he promised to protect her, and here he was attacking her…again. He tripped over his own feet and fell. He didn't bother to get up, he felt as if he had deserved it. He let down Drew and Skittles, and now, He was attacking his best friend because of his emotions.

Two warm arms turned him over and he stared into Vi's gentle purple eyes. Her arms helped him sit up. "I forgive you, and it's my fault, Brainy. I'm sorry I didn't know you felt this way, I…"

He flung his arms around her waist and buried his head into her neck. His blond hair brushed against her chin. His tears stained her sleeves. The memory of when she held him three years ago after he was revived came back to him. The thought made him refuse to let her go. Invisible chains of pain and sorrow bounded them together. The both broke their promises to the Twins, they both caused pain for the other, and here they were both shedding tears together.

She couldn't tell him how she felt. She loved him more then ever. And now she kept breaking his heart by her actions. She looked at him and whispered into his ear, "Ok I won't runaway like a coward. I'll standby you, like I always have. I promise."

Those words she said to him made his heart quicken. Memories of her kept coming back to him. She assisted him with Lightning lad's arm; she was there for him when he was prosecuted for his ancestor's evil doings. She forgave him when he had attacked her for the first and second time. She held him while he was in pain. She wrote to him constantly. She made him smile with her puns and laughter. Her kindness made him strong.

Since then he had never noticed that he had loved her until this very moment.

* * *

Skittles groaned, her whole body felt so sore from that attack. She had underestimated the Empress's abilities. Bruises stained her arms, legs, and her face, her goggles' lens cracked from the impact of being thrown against her cage, and rips here and there on her outfit. She looked at her twin with grieving eyes. He had burnt marks on his clothes and his face from the electrical shock, why did he take on the pain with her? The villains had already scanned his brain and were reviewing the test results. Rage flared within her. She wanted out, she wanted to escape this nightmare, and she wanted to be free. She had to help her friends escape...and the best time to plan an escape …was now.

"Psssstttt! Guys! We're going to get out now! We're all going to escape but we all have to work together, ok?" she whispered.

The others looked at her. How could they escape? There were cameras and guards everywhere. Not to mention not all of them had powers. They thought she was crazy.

"Skits, come on, we can't possibly outrun these guys," Jordan said, "they're more skilled and more powerful."

"Oh yeah, and aren't you and Clyista Durlans? Hello! You guys can alter your image! Why is your brother called Chameleon boy?" Skittles determined to get them out of this place.

"Sis, that's enough. Jor's right." Drew had no faith in his twin's idea.

"Oh and the Mage boy gives up now?"

"You're a mage?" Zyx asked, looking at Drew. Drew nodded.

"Guys! Please focus! We don't want to see our siblings and friends surrender?" Skittles was now flailing her arms.

The others shook their heads. Their friends were protectors of the United Planets. They didn't want to see them surrender.

"So Skittles, what's the plan?" Stella asked.

"Ummm… heh I didn't around to that yet," Skittles blushed

The kids groaned.

"She may not have one, but I do," Drew said, saving his sister from humiliation nation.

The others looked at him.

"The plan is to escape through the emergency exit of the ship. Both powers and magic should work. Stella, since you have the same magnetic powers as Cosmic Boy, you can destroy all the cages, cameras and electric fields but you have be hidden from the cameras. Jordan and Clyista, Once Stella has you free, you guys have to imitate the guards forms but be aware of their actions, they may be cautious of how you act so be serious at all costs. Carlos if their plan back fires, use your mind powers to lure the Guards to sleep but you need to be nearby for it to work. Also if a guard notices you , just mind blast him and keep hidden. Abel, you and Miranda will hack into the system and shut down all of the rest of the security. Skittles, Oblinara, Zyx, you and I will keep the rest of the kids hidden with a spell. One magician can keep himself hidden for at least 25 minutes but four magicians should be good enough for an hour."

The others nodded in agreement now that the plan was set. It was time to fool the villains.

Bwhahahahahahah...

* * *


	7. Confessions of Love & the kids' escape!

**Yea originally Brainy was supose to fall for Vi later in the story but i think this would work, bah hum bug, peoples drive me crazy today at school DX Hope yall like it! See ya! Bye! Give you the next chap soon!**

**Lady Protecta out! --**

* * *

The Legion was to meet in a dark warehouse on a storage satellite with the villains. There was only one thing on their minds, they had to save their friends and not give up the planets at the same time. Mekt, Lightning Lad's older brother who was now turned good, wanted to help rescue the kids for Ayla was one of them. The Legion allowed him to accompany them.

The old sliding doors creaked as Superman and Colossal Boy pushed them apart. They peered inside. It was dark and silent inside. "We should split up, everyone partner up, if anyone finds anything, give a shout," said Cosmic Boy.

"Or just make something explode," added Lightning Lad, sarcastically. Mekt snorted at his little brother's joke.

* * *

Brainy went with Violet down one lane of large cargo waiting to be shipped off. It was hard to see so they used their flight rings' light. The Coluan boy thought of seeing Skittles and Drew bright happy faces when they find them. He wanted hug them and not let them go. He wouldn't let them out of his sight again. He looked at Violet, who was ahead of him. She was probably thinking the same thing.

His heartbeat quicken with each step he took. The feeling inside of him was torturing him in a sweet way as he stared at her. He kept replaying the memories like he had a remote for his mind. She turned to look at him. His heartbeat went wild and his mind was blank. He struggled to hide the red streak on his face.

"Do you think we'll see them again?" She quietly asked.

He smiled and whispered, "Yeah, we'll see them. Just don't cry, alright? I'll protect you."

She blushed, forcing to smile. Her violet eyes seemed to say "thank you".

Brainy still couldn't control his feelings for this shrinking girl. To many people she wasn't that attractive as the other Legion girls plus she was the youngest girl on the team, which made her still naïve to the others. But to Brainy, she was beautiful, inside and out. She was everything he wanted to be: Brave, Strong, Out-going, Smart, Amusing, etc. He couldn't control this feeling now. It was like a monster clawing inside of him wanting to come out.

"Vi," he gasped, it was now or never.

"Yeah?" She turned, her crystal eyes glowed in the moonlight. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her gently till her back was in a corner of two boxes. Her eyes widened in surprise. He had to say it now.

"Shrinking Violet, I-I-I ...," the two other words were stuck at the back of his mouth like peanut butter. There probably a hundred butterflies in his stomach. _"Don't say it, show her you love her, you idiot! Kiss her!"_ his mind screamed. He swallowed hard as he slowly leaned toward her, his eyes slowly closing. He felt so nervous. She closed her eyes, her body trembling as he came closer. Their lips were only centimeters apart when an explosion on the far side of the warehouse interrupted them. Vi separated from Brainy, flustered of what was almost about to happen. But he pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "We'll continue this later." Then he pulled away from her. He was so close. Why did that explosion have to happen now, just as he was about to kiss her? As he turned away from her, she grabbed his hand, looked up at him with a sweet but kind of sad smile. And with that, they flew off together to source of the explosion, both ready to aid their friends.

* * *

As they got there, confusion had begun and they saw there teammates captured and led away. Dream Girl, Kell-El, and Mekt were already unconscious. They had to help. Vi let go of Brainy's hand and charged at Tharok, shrinking and hacking into his system, causing the metallic part of his body to go in sparks. She jumped out and returned to her normal size, only to be hit by Esper's brain blast. Saturn Girl gave a counter attack with her own new and improved brain blast. Esper doubled back but recovered. Saturn Girl and she began a tug of war of mind powers, each struggling to knock down the other Titan.

"Brainy, take Shrinking Violet and run!" Saturn Girl cried. She found herself blasted against the wall and struggling to focus her power to escape. Brainy looked around. This was all a trick to lure the Legion and capture them. He watched as Timber Wolf, The purple and orange triplicates and Lightning Lad struggle to free themselves from the red glowing ropes that bind them. Superman laid unconscious on the ground as Mordru held green Kryptonite over him. Colossal Boy crashed into some cargo, smashing them to splinters. Bouncing boy was being dragged away. Brainy wanted to help but he was ordered to save Violet. Everyone around him was being capture, everyone but Shrinking Violet and himself.

Brainy grabbed Vi and ran, not looking back. He had to protect her now.

* * *

Brainiac5.1 dragged Violet through the maze of cargo. Vi's heart pounded loud in her ears. Everything felt crazy to her. First Brainy tries to kiss her, and now she was supposed to be saving her friends but she was ordered to escape. She could hear the shrieks and cries of her comrades as one by one they fell into the hands of evil. She turned toward Brainy. Her best friend and now crush was once again saving her. But how long would it be till they were caught? What if she would never see him again? Tears rolled down her eyes. Brainy stopped and looked around.

"We should be safe," he whispered, mostly to himself. He turned to look at Vi. "Violet, you're going to have go on from here," he said gently, stroking her black and dark purple hair. His eyes stared into her soul. Her mind went blank and she felt as if her heart would burst. She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed him and pushed him up against one of the boxes.

"Vi?"

"Brainy, I-I love you," her voice quivered. She leaned upward and kissed the three circles on his forehead. Brainy felt his body go numb. It took him a minute unfreeze and realize that she was about to leave him. No, this wasn't goodbye forever! He wanted to show how he truly felt toward her. He had to kiss her now. Yet Violet had beaten him to it.

Before he could respond or in fact do anything, she leaned in and her lips pressed against his. Brainy's eyes widen as her arms wrapped around his body. He let out a sigh and closing his eyes, he massaged her lips with his. His hands clasped her warm cheeks. He had never had gotten this far in love till now. He was new to this romance. Yet he didn't want to back off. Vi was afraid now, afraid that this was all just a dream and she would wake up and find him gone. He pulled her in closer, reassuring her that it wasn't a dream by giving a gentle moan. They both knew that this kiss wouldn't last forever.

They pulled apart, blushing. Brainy pulled her back in, inhaling her scent as he buried his face into her hair. Violet leaned against his chest and listen to his heart beat in rhythm with hers. Brainy draped a sweat jacket over her shoulders and held her tighter. His body felt so warm. They could hear footsteps in the distance. It was time for Violet to depart from her love now. "You have to go now, Vi, tell the twins that I love them and I said hi," Brainy whispered, smiling and kissing her nose then her neck, "But never forget that I love you too." He placed a rose hair pin in her hair, right next her green flower. He enjoyed watching her blushing like mad.

"Keep this as a reminder of me until we meet again, my love." And with that, he sealed his promise with a quick but passionate kiss on her mouth, relieving her of all of her troubles. Violet step backward and took a few steps before turning to glance at him once more. She mouthed the words "I love you" and took off into the shadows. Brainy stared at the spot where she stood before she disappeared. He could still taste her on his lips. But that was the only thing he could think about before something hard hit him in the back of his head.

* * *

Violet heard the sounds of dripping water. Her body was in pain and she was wet and cold. She could smell sea water. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was two eyes staring down at her then a flash of white and red light blinded her. She slowly sat up and looked around. This so was not the warehouse. She was somewhere else. She could feel fear clinging to her cold neck. She felt her clothes cling to her body. Yet she felt the sweat jacket on her back and could still taste Brainy's kiss though the salty taste of the water. This made her feel all warm. Maybe he was somewhere here too. She shrunk down and swam under her cage. She resurfaced on the other side, breathing a gasp of freedom. She grew back to her original size and looked at her surroundings, yup, so not the warehouse. There were no cages next to hers. Maybe they were up ahead. It looked like the sewers, yet she could hear ocean waves crashing somewhere. She waded through the waters.

She felt so alone in this place and longed for Brainy and her two young siblings to be here with her. She wanted to see Skittles dance around while playing her violin. She wanted to hear Drew tell her stories about his trips with his father to other planets. And she wanted to feel Brainy's lips against her own, his arms wrapped around her. Just to see them again… that was it. Yet she wasn't alone for two golden eyes stared at her as she continued on.

* * *

Drew's plan had worked! The young captives giggled as the waved goodbye to the horrid spaceship as the rode inside a small ship that was large enough to hold all of them. Kimberly Ann, Element Lad's little sister pressed her nose against the window.

"We're free! We're free!" she cried as she danced with Clyista. Skittles, who was placing the coordinates for Earth, looked up and gave a small smile. Yes they were free but for how long? The young Keonden turned her attention back to the map and dialed in some commands.

"Abel! Return to the controls! Carlos see if you can find a mental connection with your sister, pronto!" she yelled.

"Kit! We're starting to lose some power; I don't think she can handle this much longer!" Zyx cried as he checked Oblinara's station. Obi looked at him; both cousins knew that magic wouldn't work.

"There are the five man-made planets not to far from here. The closest one to us is Reun. We should be able to do an emergency landing!" cried Ayla as she joined Skittles at the map. She looked at Drew, who didn't look too good.

"Drew, are you alright?" she whispered, touching his arm.

"Yea, it's just that that's the planet that Skits and I grew up on…" he answered. Ayla felt as if he and his twin were hiding something, something from the group.


	8. Haunted memories

**

* * *

**

Sorry if the chapter is boring, I really wanted to get this over with, Sorry '

**-Lady Protecta out!**

* * *

The children shrieked as they were hurled against the walls. The ship came to a bumpy landing.

"Nice going, Abel!" shouted, Rex, Tyroc's little cousin shouted.

"Oh can it! I was doing just fine, until Kim shoved into me!" Abel snapped.

"Hey Skittles was at the map, she could have picked a NICE landing for a change like a green meadow!"

Skittles didn't say anything. She was too concentrated on the horrid feeling inside of her. This planet… Reun… memories of what happened weeks ago thrashed in her mind. Those screams she heard from Nana and her father. The cold feeling of the ice crypt she was imprisoned in for her and her brother's safety. The image of her mother's body laying limped on the floor.

* * *

Flash back….

A 7 year old Anita was running around with her wooden sword her late Uncle John gave her. She chased her pet Drackoflora, Spike who was the size of a beagle.

"Spiky! Silly Drakoflora! You swallowed your carrot stuffy again!" she squealed.

A young Drew popped out of no where, carrying with him a makeshift wand made of sticks and plastic gems.

"Show off!" Skittles grumbled.

"Bleh!" replied her brother.

Whirling noises were coming from Dr. Connel's lab.

"Come on, Drew. Daddy may need our toys for his next invention."

"I wonder what he'll come up with this time."

They gathered a chest full of their toys that they never played with and carried it to their father's workshop. Dr. Langston D. Connel, chairman of the Interplanetary Federation of Scientists was always an inventor of new things. His fellow scientists called him, "Dr. Nutzenbots."

"Daddy! Daddy? We got some toys for you!" Skittles yelled.

"Over here, pumpkin." Dad called.

"Whoa! Daddy what's that?" Drew asked. Spike sniffed it and cocked his big flower head.

"This son, is a…. well it's a…"

"A thingy membober?" Skittles interrupted.

"Right, Skit. It's a… whatever you just said…"

"Oh," his children said. Dr. Connel went back to his work.

"Does it play Rockin Gargoyles?" Skittles jumped up onto the platform, holding her game. She slid the game into the machine and placed a helmet connected to the machine on. A sun glasses lens type visor slid over her eyes. The machine began to hum.

"Whoa this is soooooo cool! Awesome invention, daddy!" Skittles danced on the platform.

"_Access, granted. Digitizing Code into catalyst, commencing now." _Said a computer voice.

Dr. Connel looked up in horror to see his daughter fiddling around with that important invention that contained that code.

"Anita!" he screamed as he darted toward her.

"_Digitizing complete…"_

"No…." He shook in fear. It was now in his little girl. He had to think of something fast.

"Kit…you are in soooooooooo much trouble!" snickered Drew.

Skittles took off the helmet and stuck out her tongue at her twin. But she soon realized by the look on her father's face that she had done something wrong.

"Daddy? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no , Sweet pea, you didn't do anything. Drew, y-you take a turn now."

"Really, Dad? Man you rock!" Drew leaped up on to the platform and snatched the helmet from his sister.

Dr.Connel was afraid now. He had to make up a code and fast.

………

* * *

"Hey look it! A cave big enough for all of us!" Rex cried. He and Kimberly ran inside. Drew looked at it. No it wasn't, it couldn't be it! The kids yelled at him and Skittles to get inside before it started to rain. They cautiously walked inside.

"What wrong with them?" Zyx asked.

"It's as if they are afraid of this place," Kim said.

The twins looked each other. It was defiantly it. This place of their horrid past. The sounds came back to haunt them. Flash backs, cries, fear….. it all came back. Drew never really was there to see it all. He was transformed into an atom at that time. Yet he could still remember look on Nana's face as she hurried him and his sister into the lab. He looked at Skittles.

Poor Skittles, she saw all of it. Each and every horrid moment, each second of it. She wanted to scream and cry. She wanted Brainy and Violet with her now. She wanted to tell them every thing that had happened. But she couldn't. They were gone as well.

When the children were asleep, Drew and Skittles quietly ventured further into the cave. Both of them were filled with pain as they came to a broken door. They were home… this cave was their old home and the grave sight of their parents. They walked in to see the horrendous mess before them. Bamboo tables smashed into splinters, Chairs turned over, and Pictures shattered. Nothing was saved.

"Lets get our weapons before they notice we are gone, sister," Drew mumbled. Skits nodded and headed to hidden room that was surprisingly untouched. They entered in and walked down a flight of steps into the dark depths bellow.

"It seems like forever since we've been in the training room," Skittles whispered. She turn on the light switch. Lights above them flickered on, one by one. Their pictures and trophies laid untouched. The wooden floor shined against the light, reflecting everything. And there they were the Keonden weapons that were passed down, generation to generation till it came into their hands. The warrior and the mage quickly marched right over. Skittles gathered her bow and arrows, daggers, fans, swords, yoyos, moon staff, spell book and Sakura flower-like shurikens. Drew gather his wands, bow and arrows, staff, spell books, and dagger. They approached a glass case that contained two outfits that were similar to the ones they were wearing. Skits's battle outfit was black with magenta arrows pointing down from the selves and the black hat, it had black shorts and magenta goggles. Her boots were black with pink shoelaces and had the same skates that stuck out from the bottom. Her matching gloves had a red gem on each one. It looked almost like Brainy's outfit only with much more detail. Drew's boy outfit looked nearly the same as his sister but it was white with green arrows and had blue gems on the gloves.

The gloves contained special powers that allowed the siblings to hold their weapons inside and summoned any weapon at anytime. Skittles and Drew loaded their weapons and their outfits inside and slipped them on. The two noticed the 38 hover boards leaning against the opposite wall and loaded them in. Who knows? They may come in use soon to escape the villains. Taking one more look around, they darted back to the others before anyone noticed their absence.

* * *

Abel peaked out of the cave to look up at the starry sky. He remembered that he once was on the run from fear but was protected by Kell-El, His hero and Imperix, the nightmare was said to create in the future. It seemed like yesterday but the incident was three years ago. Now he was on the run again, only the stars could tell when the madness would end. All he knew was that Kell and the other Legion members would find them and bring them safely home.

Suddenly, clouds of smoke hidden the stars. They were being followed! Quickly Abel blew the whistle, startling the older children. Skittles rose and brought out 19 hover boards.

"Ok! 18 of you without a flight ring or a flying item, take one of the hover boards and wait for further instructions," she ordered. She stood on her favorite pink flowered one, the very first one her father had made.

Drew summoned another 19 boards and boarded one with green leaves. Nearly every child had their own, except Abel and a couple of the mages who had powers or brooms to fly.

"Ok, there's an abandon Plant that's about 89 miles away from here, we can hide there," Drew said.

"But what about the radium?" Zyx asked his fellow mage.

"We'll have to deal with it, just stay away from the Nuclear Waste in there,ok?" Skittles said.

The others nodded and they flew off not knowing the danger they were about to face.

* * *

They approached the Plant. The smell of the toxic waste made them all gag. They landed quietly not noticing the eyes that followed them. The place seemed alright to take shelter…

They entered and groaned and held their breath as the smell rushed at them.

"Be careful," whispered Abel.

"Ok, 17 of you come with me to the control room, the rest go with Abel, and keep watch." Drew whispered.

Skittles followed Abel and looked at all the different colors that glowed in each large tub that laid underneath the cat-walk they stood on.

Beings watched the children as they made their way to the other side. It was time to exterminate these intruders.

* * *

Drew stood at the controls as he watched the old monitors that were from the 21st century. It seemed that every thing was going great until a crash was heard from above. The mage looked up and saw rouge Thanagarians flying over them.

"How dare you foolish rotten children invade our home! You come in and expect that you can have your stay here? For this foolish and idiotic act, you will be punished!"

"Oh yea and who's right is it for you to claim this as your home? This is plant and this planet is owned by the science federation!" Drew yelled. Yet before he could say anything else the chaos had begun.

* * *

He found himself suspended over a tub a green waste. He looked around and saw Kim, Timmy, Skittles, Ayla and Redlo, Sun boy's cousin, hanging over other tubs of waste. What was happening? Where were the others?! Fear entered his soul. He looked around as Thanagarians began to chant and dance around each tub.

"Release the first girl!" cried their leader. Drew watched as his sister was lowered. She looked around wildly. A Thanagarian near the controls pulled the leaver and the cuffs released her.

"Skittles!" he screamed as she fell into the pool of rainbow liquid.


	9. New Powers?

**Yeesh I haven't done this in a long long time. Well since the Mirror world story is done I can do this one. Ok so this chapter is weird but hey I have a weird mind. But as the story goes along it will slowly piece together and you will understand Skittles's, Drew's, Ayla's, Redlo's, Timothy's and Samantha's powers. Hope you enjoy it! R&R**

**-LadyProtecta out!**

**p.s sorry if it's short. **

* * *

Drew watched as his sister fall into the goop bellow. Tears burned his eyes.

"D-Drew…I'm sorry," whispered Ayla who was dangling right next to him. She felt horrible as her crush sobbed and that her best friend was gone.

It was his turn next. Drew glared at the Thanagarian leader. "I'm not afraid!" he snapped.

The leader just laughed as he pulled the lever. Drew closed his eyes as gravity dragged him down.

* * *

_Splash_

Ashe went under, a strange sensation filled his body, his blood, and his soul. It was as if his body was merging one with the element Earth. His DNA was being wrapped around with leaves and vines. It clawed at him from the insides and he longed to scream out. It burned the young Keonden mage.

* * *

Suddenly something metal grabbed his waist and hoisted him out of the goop. The waste dripped from his body and his hair. Air filled his lungs again. The metal claw lowered him on to a cold surface. He shivered. Where was he? Was he dead? Where was Skittles?

"Drew! Drewby! Wake up!" familiar voices echoed his thoughts, including one that he had not heard for a long time. He opened his eyes to see a chubby young man in a blue and black suit with yellow goggles staring down at him and another young man in a white and black costume with a star on his chest.

"C-Chuck? Bouncing Boy? Star boy? Why are-"

"Oh good, he's alive, everyone! Drew, I was capture and found myself here. Some of the kids rescued me with…their new …powers…" Star boy's voice trailed off as he stared at Clyista who transformed into a mini car.

"The nuclear waste must be affecting them. Must be affecting all of us," Drew coughed as he noticed his body was glowing green. He looked up and saw Ayla glowing sliver, Samantha (Kimberly) glowing yellow, Redlo glowing blue and Timmy's body glowing orange. But… where was his twin sister?

"BB, where is Skit? Where is she?" he demanded.

"We still haven't found her. The tub she fell in is pretty deep," Bouncing Boy answered as he lowered the crane. Abel stood next to him, staring a device to track Skittle's locket.

"Ugh! The goop is interfering with the tracking device. I can't find her!" He yelled.

A noise of a loud click was heard and BB slowly reeled the object in.

"Come on, baby. Don't fail me now!" he mumbled. The object slowly came into view. It was Skittle's limped body, glowing different colors: Blue then Orange then Sliver then Green then yellow then magenta then back again.

"Ok… this is odd," mumbled BB.

"Kit! Wake up!" Drew yelled, shaking his sister. His sister mumbled something and opened her eyes.

"Drew… why is the floor spinning?" She asked as she was pulled up.

"Dunno, but sis are you ok? Did you feel that sensation?"

"What sensation?" asked Obi.

"This weird feeling like I was merged with nature's element earth…"

"I felt that too," said Ayla, "It was like being a lightning cloud again. Only I felt my body spinning and then I felt as little as a breeze!"

"I felt an electrical spark then a shock go through my body and I felt like I was traveling in machines," whispered Samantha.

"I felt as if I could really breath under water like with out gills and I could move swiftly from here to there in seconds with out the force of the water holding me back!" yelled Redlo.

"I felt fire touch me. It burned me but then it stopped. And I felt so warm, twice as warm like I could walk through lava!" squeaked Timothy. Everyone turned their eyes towards Skittles as she stared at her hands.

"I-I-I felt all of those things. The heat, the breeze, the electric shock, the feeling of the earth, the swiftness in the water…all of it in seconds as if my DNA, my whole body became one with the elements," she said, her voice scared.

"Then you guys have just harnessed new powers," said BB.

"P-powers?" squeaked Timothy. He was one of those who never had harnessed the power that his cousin, Triplicate Girl had. But now he felt it three times stronger, this flame inside of him growing like fire. He looked at his older comrade who had harnessed the same feeling.

"So we all have powers?" asked Stella as she skipped up.

"You are now advanced than your brother or anyone on your home planet," smiled BB as he knelt down. He turned to look at the twins.

"Yet there are some who don't have powers at first that get their powers and have no experience with them."

"How dare you survive those nuclear waste pits! You shall be punished!" Yelled the Thanagarian leader as he and his crew began dumping all of the waste into one big tub.

"Run!" cried Chuck as he grabbed Timothy. The kids followed their Legionnaire leader out. Skittles stumbled over Obi and little Stella Drew tripped over Redlo. And Zyx was dragging Carlos while following Jordan.

"Hurry!" cried Skittles. But it was too late; the explosion blew up the old plant, sending the kids that remained in different directions. Obi, Skittles and Stella were sent west. Jordan, Zyx and Carlos were sent southwest and Drew and Redlo were sent north.

"Drew! Skittles! No!" screamed Ayla as she watched in horror. She ran to Bouncing boy and cried into his shoulder. Timothy or Timmy hid behind Star boy.

Their friends were gone…

* * *

Obi awoke to the sound of whispers. What was that? She opened her eyes to what seemed like a familiar place from an event that took place three years ago.

"Obi? Where are we?" asked a small but familiar frighten voice. There huddled up in the corner was little Stella. She looked as if she was longing to see Cosmic Boy again.

"In some k-kinda prison, I think…shhhh someone's coming," Obi hissed.

"So what are they going to do with Dr. Connel's little girl? I heard that they are going to find away to make her surrender the code," said a guard as he and his friend passed by their cage.

"I heard that they might inject some chemicals to make her succumb into giving up the Valkyrie code. They won't give up on making her do so, even if it does hurt her. Also there will be no escape for her. Sucurity is sharp this time. Not even her little pals in the prison could get out."

"_That's what you think,"_ thought Obi as she grabbed her magic wand she waved it and the door slowly opened.

"How did you do that?" asked Stella.

"A spell but no time to explain we have to save Skittles quickly before she does give away that code that those guys were talking about. Tell, we have to work together on this. Your powers and my magic would basicly defeat all those guards and traps. Now come on!" Obi said as she and her young Braalian raced down the coridor and against time to save their Keonden friend.


	10. The truth about the Valkyrie Code

**This is a much longer chapter! Plus we get to see more of Skittles's mysterious powers and her possesion of the Valyrie Code. Also Jordan, Stella, and Carlos get new powers as well. And two new characters are added into the story, Ones in this one and the other is in the next chapter. I truly do enjoy typing about these guys and seeing all the apreciation that encourages me to go on. I try to make it as funny as I can. So anyways, R&R please!**

**-LadyProtecta out!**

* * *

Oblinara and Stella raced against time as they searched for the lab and blasted their way through the halls.

"I'm tired of walking! Time to fly high!" shouted Obi as she summoned her broom. Like an obedient child, Stella followed the suite and got out her broom as well.

They flew down the corridor to a door that said: Science testing KEEP OUT!

"Oh wow oh obvious!" groaned Stella as she slapped her forehead.

"Come on! Before they do something mutant to her!" cried Obi as she cast a spell making the door disperse into dust. Four Scientists wearing gas mask turned around in shock. There strapped to the table behind them was Anita, unconscious and connected to tubes of green liquid.

"KIT!" yelled Stella. Her fingers glowed purple as she lunged at two of the scientists. Using her magnetic powers she threw them to the wall and kicked the other two in the shins. Meanwhile Oblinara fried the circuits with her fire spell.

Skittles's eyes blinked. "Uh…where am I?"

"Skittles! Are you ok?" said Obi rushing to her friend's side.

"Obi? Stella? Oh my god, please don't tell me I'm in some laboratory!"

"Sorry you are. They were injecting something into you."

"Great…I wonder how many they injected…"

"No time, Kit! We gotta get out of here now!" said Stella as she ripped off the straps. They yanked Skittles off the table and dragged her out of the rooms.

The girls ran down the hallways.

"Say Kit, Drew says you're a master at swordsmanship, ya think you can summon one of your swords?" asked Obi.

"What? I remember I had some moves but…I can't remember what they were," Skittles's voice shrank away as she stared off into space.

"Oh god no!"

"What's wrong Obi?" asked Stella.

"Those scientist must have jacked Skittles memories making her forget about her fighting skills. She's suppose to be one of the top 10 warriors that are difficult to beat! And it looks like she lost her mirror shards of fighting."

"You mean like how Violet lost all of her memories three years ago?"

"Vi lost her memories?" asked Skittles, clueless as ever.

"Um never mind that, Kit. Um do you remember what happened when you heard a mirror crash?" asked Obi.

"Well, hey a mirror did crash before I wiped out! But I never saw it. Then when I woke up I felt like I was missing somethin'n!"

"Somethin'n? She is sooooooo not like her siblings, especially Brainy of course," Stella rolled her eyes.

"Well of course I'm nuthin'n like them! Drew has a level 10 intellect, Violet has an 11 and Brainy's got the highest of them all, level 12. I'm justa level 7. So basically I'm stupid!"

"HEY YOU!"

The girls turned and saw two dominators coming straight towards them. "Time ta bolt!" yelled Skittles as they made a dash for it.

Skittles struggled to keep up. Her feet felt heavy from the injections. She stumble and Obi and Stella dragged her along.

"Come on, Skit! You can make it!" cried Stella.

"So…very…tired…" Skittles groaned.

"Snap out of it! Don't you want to see Brainy, Drew and Violet again?" Obi said.

Skittles weakly pressed the button on her precious locket and saw the picture of her, Drew, Brainy and Vi smiling at the camera. She longed to see them again. The odd powers burning with in her gave her strength to keep moving. She stood up straight and looked at her friends were awe struck.

"What?"

"Look at your reflection…" whispered Stella.

Skittles looked at the mirror next to her and gasped. Her eyes changed instantly to fiery orange red and her hair became flames. She blinked as it changed from red to green instantly. Her eyes were color of Brainy's skin and her hair was made of leaves. She started to panic and shocks ran up and down her body and her hair turned blonde and her eyes sunlight yellow.

"What's happening to me?" she said, horrified of her newfound powers.

"It seems as if your powers and your emotions are, ulp, some what connected to the elements," hissed Obi.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know. All I know is that you are a living mood ring, Skittles."

"Great…" Skittles's hair turned back to it normal brown color and her eyes back to the reddish violet color they once were.

"Come on!" shouted Stella.

* * *

They crept by the gate and watched the guard as he leaned against his chair snoring like an idiot, his blaster cradled in his arms like a baby fast asleep. Stella stuck out her hand and pulled the gun out of his arms as gently as she could with her magnetic powers.

The girls tiptoed to him and tied him up. Obi wrote the words: **I GOT MY BUTT KICK BY A BUNCH OF LITTLE GIRLS. KICK ME, **on a piece of paper and stuck on to his back. She then gave her makeup kit to Stella, who giggled as she put lipstick, blush, eye shadow and mascara on his face in a very sloppy manner. Skittles smiled in revenge as she drew a moustache under his nose and styled his hair in pigtails.

"Sweet revenge!" she mumbled as they hopped the fence and hopped on Oblinara's broom. Lights flicker on all around the base and alarms blared and echoed the skies as they flew off.

* * *

"There is an abandon warehouses satellite that crashed on this planet, we should be able to take shelter there!" yelled Obi.

"I see it," screamed Skittles as she brushed the bangs out of her face with her headphones that she had replaced with her hat that she had lost back at the prison.

They landed just outside Warehouse 113 and slid open the creaking door. Boxes towered up to the high up ceiling, which to little Stella seemed like up to the sky. A light flickered to the far wall. Perhaps some poor people were taking shelter and wouldn't mind them joining them. OR they could just some greedy guards ready to take any prisoners. Either way, the girls were tired and hungry and need to rest.

* * *

As they made their way through maze of boxes they heard voices whispering. Some people were here. But who?

"Shhh… I hear some one." Said one voice.

"I can sense they are very near," hissed another.

"Obi?" whispered Stella as the brave little witch apprentice marched out.

"Who's there?" yelled the first voice. Obi walked to the light and saw many familiar faces. It was Jordan, Zyx, Carlos and most of the Legionnaires who were trapped inside a cage and were sitting on the ground in hand cuffs that acted like Nemesis Kid's powers, neutralizing his and all of the other Legionnaires.

"Oblinara?" Carlos's eyes widened. Zyx ran to his cousin and hugged her. She pulled away and waved her wand. "_Truthtomus Obvious!" _She chanted. The spell had no effect on him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Just to make sure. Anyways it's great to see you, cousin." Obi said and turned towards the boxes.

"Guys! Come on out! Its alright"

The two other girls slowly walked out. Skittles was sort of limping as she walked. Yet her eyes changed color to light blue for a second as her face brightened in the light.

"Brainy! Big Brother!" she cried. Brainy gasped in surprise.

"Skittles!" he shouted.

"Rokk!" screamed Stella. Cosmic Boy flashed a grin on his face, showing a sign of relief that his annoying sister was ok.

"Stella!" he yelled.

The two girls ran to the cage. Brainy and Cosmic Boy's faces turned to horror as they came closer.

"Skittles, Stella, STOP!" They yelled but it was to late. The girls hit an electric field that shock them and threw them back and into some boxes. Stella groaned and shook her head.

"Ow, that hurt!" whined Skittles; burnt marks adorned her face and hands. Bags were under her eyes and she looked a messed up: her dress's sleeves and the hem of the skirt were ripped and one of her boots had a hole in it. She looked nothing more than a poor orphan Annie that had nowhere to go.

"You don't look so good, Skittles," said Stella.

"Yea I noticed. I'm going to go and get some matches. That fire of yours won't hold up for long."

"There's a match box over there," said Carlos, pointing to the corner and in seconds Skittles disappeared in search for some matches.

"So how did you girls get here?" asked Superman.

Obi and Stella took turns explaining what had happened. The power plant, finding themselves in some prison and Skittles in some whacked out laboratory. Every thing.

"All we know is that they want something from her…something that her mind, her brain contains…something called Valkyrie Code.

"The Valkyrie Code," corrected Brainy.

"What is it?"

Brainy looked at Brin and nodded.

"Back Three years ago, a scientist named James Rewindednal the fifth discovered the Valkyrie Light. A star so powerful enough to wipe out galaxies. Sadly he kept it in his office and it wiped out his home and him as well. President Wazzo, Tinya's mother was informed and locked the light in an unknown barren planet that is said to be inhabitable. She then ordered the Science federation to create a code and given the code to Skittles's Dad: Dr. Langston Connel. Three years later, Shrinking Violet, Brainiac 5.1 and I were informed that Dr. Connel, his wife and their robotic maid, Nana were officially dead. Some science police led by Brainy's mother, Captain Dox, led a raid and found their bodies. They searched for the children and we informed them that they were under our care. And well…" said Brin, looking where Skittles ran off to.

* * *

Carlos's eyes flashed and his face turned to horror. The others looked at the little telepath.

"Carlos, little brother, what wrong?" asked Saturn Girl.

"I don't think we're alone!" he whimpered. From the shadows came a low deadly growl. Eyes that were blood red glowed from the darkness and looked hungrily at the group of little kids. It leaped out and there in the light was a large Drakoflora with big yellow sharp fangs that dripped drool. Its flower like lizard head shook wildly and ugly yellow and purple petals fell to the floor. It had large claws that were never cut and it smelled nasty.

It lunged at the children and with out any ado, Stella put up a shield protecting them. They screamed in fear as the Drakoflora kept charging at the force field and the Legionnaires could do nothing to stop it.

"Hey guys! I found the matches!" yelled Skittles. The Drakoflora turned its attention to the boxes.

"Oh no! Skittles!" said Obi. The Keonden skipped out of the shadows and stood in the middle of the commotion.

"What's going on?" she asked. She turned and faced the Drooling monster that stood in front of her. Instantly it lunged at her. And landed right to the left at her. It opened up its mouth and… licked her, covering her in drool.

"Ewwww! Drakoflora slobber!" she squealed. Her friends gave disgusting looks at the drool that dripped from her clothes and her brother gave a sigh of relief. Skittles blinked then looked at the creature.

It was balancing a rubber toy version of a carrot on its nose and accidentally swallowed it. Instead of a roar, it let out a squeak each time it opened up its mouth.

"Spike!" Skittles cried as she hugged the monster. The Drakoflora squeaked and purred as it rubbed its head against her's.

"You know him?" asked Kell.

"Of course! Spike is my Drakoflora! The one I lost while escaping the goons! Now… he's … a mutant…" her voice trailed off as she looked at him from head to toe.

"Usually Drakofloras are the size of a Dachshund and are wild and carnivorous, but this one seems to be a domesticated and friendly one. And my sister is right, he is mutated," said Brainy as he observed the creature as it tried to cough up the toy.

"But I still love him, no matter what size!" Said Skittles, hugging her large pet.

"Aww, I wish I was free of these bonds and had a camera. I love seeing a pet get reunited with its owner," sighed Dream Girl. Orange Triplicate giggled and her purple twin shook her head.

Suddenly an explosion was heard and the kids ran to the wall and started climbing up to the high window.

"Stella, Skittles, Zyx, Obi, Carlos, and Jordan, get down from there!" yelled Cosmic Boy. The children crowded the window, peeking out of the grimy window. A shadow towered over the warehouses and was searching for something. The kids looked at Skittles and she had a worried look on her face.

Another explosion threw them backwards to the ground. With in a second the sound of shattering glass was heard above their heads. The kids ran out of the way in the nick of time as shards rained down.

"What was that?" asked XS.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it may be after me!" said Skittles, not taking her eyes off the broken window. Lightning lit up the sky and a metal face was shown from the shadows as it passed by their warehouse.

"They must have sent it to capture you, Skittles," said Jordan.

"They must have sent it after the girls escaped," added Clark.

A flash was seen and then a scream of some woman was heard somewhere.

"Oh no someone's in trouble we can't help her!" moaned Jan. The others looked at each other.

"We'll go and help!" piped up Stella. Her brother scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Tell, you're only five years old. You're just a kid," he said.

"Yea a kid with the same powers as you. I might not be stronger than you, Rokk, but I'm just as brave. We all are!"

The other kids nodded with confidence sparkling in their eyes.

They turned and raced off with Spike at their heels. Brainy, Cosmic Boy, Cham and Saturn Girl all prayed that they would be safe. Brainy knew that his sister was in trouble and wished that he could help but all he could do was hope her Keonden ancestors protected her.


	11. Fall and Rise of a ledgendary warrior

**Whoooooo this Chapter is sooooooo dramatic! Don't cry! **

**Skittles: idiot, you're so emotional! **

**Me: Hey that's how stories are suppose to be! Anyways This is where Skittles shows her true colors! So anyways R&R please! X3 **

**-Ladyprotecta out!**

* * *

The winds whipped in their faces as the rain pounded the ground like drums of fury. The kids had set up a system screen that was created by Brainy. Skittles stood behind the others, watching as the figure marched down the rows of warehouses. A familiar fear stirred with in her. The horrid memory flashed before as thunder roar above.

This was all her fault…all of it…

Her parents getting killed, Running away and finding the Legion, becoming the little sister to two of the Legionnaires, put all lives at risk including her own, getting all these awful chemicals injected into her, everything… was her fault. All because of messing around with her father's machine three years ago.

"_Daddy…I'm sorry. Really sorry. I got Drew, my new siblings and your stepchildren Brainy and Vi, and everyone I love in trouble. I really am a shame. Not just to my people but to everyone," _she thought as hot tears mixed in with the raindrops that fell on to her skin. She was no Class A warrior, nor one of the best warriors ever. She was nothing but a coward.

* * *

"Grounders! Jesters! Ariels! Listen up! We need to find that person and fast!" Jordan yelled over the winds. The six children were among the 38 children who had been split into three categories: Grounders, Jesters and Ariels. Jordan and Skittles were grounders that fought on the ground. Stella and Carlos were Jesters who with their powers and teamwork could steal anything. And Zyx and Obi were the flying high Ariels that ruled the skies. Spike…was just the sweet big pet. He could do anything.

Obi and Zyx flew up and inspected the ground bellow. Zyx flew down. "I think I saw a woman run past warehouse 19. Come on!"

* * *

The children towards the warehouse and sure enough… a woman with black hair and brown eyes stared at them. Her purple and black clothes were soaked… and they weren't from their century…

"Who-who are you? Where am I?" she asked. She seemed very timid.

"Calmilta, Miss. I'm Jordan W. Brande, son of RJ. Brande and we're not going to harm you. We're here to help. You're in the 31st century," Jordan said calmly.

"31st century? You-you're an alien! You have orange skin and antenna!"

"We're all aliens madam. Just like Superman is from the Planet Krypton. I, Oblinara and my cousin, Zyx are from Zarok, Jordan is from Durla, Stella is from Braal, Carlos is from Saturn's moon, Titan, and Skittles is from Keondes," said Obi.

"And…that thing?" the lady pointed at the monster.

"Oh he's my pet Drakoflora, but don't worry. He's a vegetarian. He eats veggies," Skittles said, slightly smiling.

"Y-you said you knew Superman… is he here?"

"Yes but he's captured now…" said Stella sadly.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Skittles jumped in. The others looked at her.

"Yes?" asked the lady.

"Can you go and help my pet Drakoflora, find my spell book. I think those villains stole it from me. Spike will protect you. I promise!"

"Ok I guess, even if I don't know you, I'll help you."

"Great! Meet us at warehouse 113, that's where we have taken shelter. We're staying there cause we found the captives. Unfortunately we can't get them out."

"What's your name by the way?" asked Zyx.

"I'm Lois Lane," said the woman as she got onto Spike's back.

"Spike, you have to protect her at all costs," commanded Skittles as she stroked the creature. Spike nodded and gave a grunt and sped off.

* * *

Suddenly rocks blew in Skittles's face and she and the other kids were thrown backwards. Dirt flew into her mouth and Skittles found herself stuck under a rock.

"SKITTLES!" yelled Brainy.

"JORDAN!" shouted Cham.

"CARLOS! NO!" screamed Saturn Girl.

"STELLA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" hollered Cosmic Boy.

Skittles wiggled out of the rock, coughing out dirt. She looked around as the other kids dusted themselves off. She stood up and Oblinara screamed.

"KIT! LOOK OUT!"

The Keonden turned and screamed as a wires wrapped around her arms and legs, electrocuting her. She fell to the ground. The giant robot slowly lifted it's arm, taking Skittles along with it.

"SKITTLES! WAKE UP!" Brainy screamed from the screen. There was nothing he could do to save her… or at least that's what he thought. The only thing he could do was watch as the robot began the process of scanning Skittles's mind. Strange marking glowed on her forehead as a bubble was formed around the girl's body.

"_Help!" _

Brainy gasped and franticly looked around the room from his prison. No one said anything. He looked back the screen at his sister's body.

"_Help! Somebody please! Save me!" _

That voice… Skittles's was mentally calling for help. Brainy looked at Carlos. It seemed as if the boy never heard the painful cries. Only he could hear it. Only he could reach her. He closed his eyes.

* * *

He opened them and it seemed as if he wasn't in the room anymore. His cuffs were off. Instead of seeing the inside of a warehouse that was filled with boxes, he stood in a lush field with trees that had pink, cyan and purple flowers called Sakuras that reached down into a sparkling lake that was surrounded by mountains. And a waterfall was flowing out of one of the mountains.

It seemed so peaceful here to Brainy. Yet there was a strange feeling of fear that disrupted this beautiful place.

One of the Sakura trees had something glowing in it. It was the Valkyrie code! Brainy's heart slid to his stomach. He was inside Skittles's mind!

He saw a small figure running and screaming franticly around the tree. It was Skittles. Her eyes seemed to be an odd color… not the usual reddish purple but they were yellow.

"Kit!" he yelled. She didn't stop running. He was too far away.

The Coluan began to run but stop short as the horror began. Everything around him, the field…the trees…the waterfall was disappearing…into nothing. This must be the robot's work!

Brainy flew up into the air and gasped. The Valkyrie Tree was to be deleted next. It's large root's began to show. Brainy's little sister screamed as she slipped and hung onto one of the branches. She wasn't going to hold on forever.

"Help! Someone please!" she screamed. The root she desperately hung from broke and she began to fall.

Suddenly, something warm and soft grabbed her hand and held it tight. The Keonden looked up into two jade eyes.

"Brainy! Big brother! You heard me?" she cried.

Brainy pulled her up onto the larger roots. Skittles pressed her hand against the trunk of the tree, praying that it would stop the deletion.

Nothing happened and the light of the code began to fade.

"It's not working," she yelled. As if he had any hesitation at all, Brainy placed his hand over hers and the deletion stopped and slowly... the world in her mind began to re appear.

"We did, Brainy!" Skittles flung her arms around her brother, tears of relief bubbled in her eyes. She began to sob.

"Hey, hey squirt. Big brother is right here," Brainy cooed as he held her close. Every thing where she turned something would happen. He pulled away from her and looked her in the eye and smiled.

"You know, even if I'm not by your side always, I'm in your heart," he smiled tapping at her locket, then at her heart. His little sister nodded but sadly smiled. Fear still clouded her heart.

* * *

Back in the real world, Skittle's body fell from the robot's arm. An electrical pulse from her body made it's arm malfunction and drop the girl. Obi and Zyx raced to save her but stopped in mid air as a beam of purple light was shot from warehouse 113 to Skittles's body. Suddenly a magenta bubble formed around her body, breaking her fall.

* * *

A few seconds before, the Legionnaires looked at Brainy as his body glowed and strange symbols formed underneath him. A purple light shot from his heart to the ceiling and disappeared right through it.

"Did you just use magic?" asked Superman. Brainy sighed and nodded, not taking his eyes off of where the light had disappeared.

"I did use magic against my will that way I could save her."

"What spell was it?" asked Colossal Boy.

"It's called a transfer spell. Only those who understand it's concepts can use it. The spell transfer's the guest's powers, strength, and sometimes abilities to the host. The host can then use the guest's powers to fight. Yet the spell can only be used by siblings."

"But you're not blood related to Skittles, and she doesn't have any powers," said Dream Girl.

"True. But it's our bond that makes the transfer spell work. So she temporarily has my powers, even if she's not from my planet. "

"So what happens if you and your sibling are related and have the same powers, Brainy?" asked Saturn Girl.

"That would boost their powers. Combining your powers and theirs would make them ten times stronger."

"So how did you know about that spell?" question Garth.

"Easy. A few weeks ago, Drew and I got in an argument about whether magic or science is stronger. After he left, I got curious for some odd reason and paged through his spell book and came across this spell and asked my brother if I could study it. When he said yes, began to study this spell just in case for an emergency. Now we need to concentrate on our siblings, thank you."

* * *

As if this was a play, Obi flew in quickly with Skittles. "Seems that she is the target. So Skittles, stay here with the Legion while we fight. You need to recover," she said. Brainy saw his sister. She looked like a shipwrecked rat. Her sleeves had fully been ripped off and the hem of the skirt had become fully undone. Skittles ran to the campfire that boys had made and took off her headphones. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and shivered. She was wet, cold and was completely terrified.

Obi quickly left with out a word. It seemed that the Legion would look after her and that she wasn't needed.

* * *

The Legion watched as Skittles's eyes kept moving from the firelight to the broken window. She was acting like a frighten dog: frightened, neglected and timid. She began to rock back and forth, humming softly and spinning a wooden bowl she found somewhere, while still following her pattern. That robot must have scared her out of her wits.

She shuttered as more explosions were heard outside. She wondered if her friends were all right. She wondered if Miss Lane and Spike were ok. She wondered if any of them were alive. She wondered about Violet and Drew. Were they still alive? She wondered if this nightmare would ever end.

Suddenly the robot's feet appeared. Skittles screamed and ran into the shadows of the boxes. The Legion looked to see if she was all right. They could still see her petite frame in the darkness.

"Hey Brainy, is your sister ok?" asked Mekt.

"Kit, are you ok?" called Brainy.

"No!" she yelled, "Just make it go away." She went from frightened to traumatize and no one in the Legion could protect her, not in this condition anyways.

A screen materialized and Stella appeared.

"Hey guys! Um where Skittles, it's important," she said quickly.

"I'm here, Tell," Skittles answered quietly. Stella's screen slid till it was face to face with Skittles.

"Kit, I got some bad news."

"Great, that's another thing to add to our list!" Cham said sarcastically.

Another screen appeared with Jordan on it.

"Shut up, Reep! We can all hear you!" he said, angrily. And the screen disappeared.

Skittles turned back to Stella's.

"We're on the other side of the warehouse, fighting the robot and well… the robot sent one of it's eyes to warehouse 113, where you guys are station and well…umm there's some good news…it would take at least 20 minutes to track you and at least another 20 minutes to find you," she informed.

Skittles frowned and stayed silent for a moment. "Jordan!" she yelled.

Jordan appeared again. "What's up?" he asked.

"You know what? Your brother right! This is something we can add to the list of **Doom**."

"Ok…"

"Both you… dismissed," Skittles turned and walked back to the fire and sat down again. Her doom was near and she, once a might warrior, was helpless.

Suddenly a light from her glove's gem flickered and brightened. Suddenly a shape shot out and her katana sword, not in it's sheath was stuck firmly into the ground... right in front of the shadows of the boxes.

"What just happened?" asked Lightning Lad.

"That sometimes happens. The magic in the gloves goes haywire and my weapons fall out of their sheaths," Skittles murmured. She hesitantly slowly moved towards the katana.

"Nothing's going to get you," said Superman, reassuringly.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the target. I am."

Skittles hopped and her skates appeared under her shoes. She rapidly bolted to the sword and skidded to a stop, not realizing that she had made herself vulnerable.

She stared into her refection and slowly turned it.

_Flash! _

Suddenly she could remember all of her skills that her ancestor aka her sensei taught her. Memories of her competitions flowed into her mind. The retched battle that left her a scar of shame seven years ago…everything.

Her reflection …it looked determined to fight. It filled her spirit with confidence now. The flame within her rose and she closed her eyes remembering the words that her sensei told her the day she came into the dojo.

_"Remember the person who controls the darkness from with in has the power not the other way around it, my pupil. So you must order the darkness to leave you and your mind. There you will find the true balance of a warrior and use it to leave enemies in the dust…and don't forget to never leave the stove on or you'll burn your house down!"_

Skittles opened her eyes in confusion. That last line didn't make any sense.

* * *

"SKITTLES! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Brainy's voice broke her thoughts and she looked behind her to see the robot's eye aiming it's beam right at her, it now had legs.

To the legion's surprise, she stood her ground and was in a fighting stance, her sword held out in front of her, her eyes narrowed.

"Bring it!" she yelled. And the robot fired.

Skittles swiftly dodged and yelled out, "_Transportnemuous!"_ It was the Keonden way of transporting. She appeared in the air behind it. With a battle cry, she split the eye into two, blowing it up as metal parts rained down.

The Legion looked at her in bewilderment. Brainy's shock turned into a smile as for the true part of his sister had returned.

"How did you get that extra boost of energy?" asked Purple triplicate.

"Easy. I lost part of myself and looking into my katana made me remember who I truly was. Anyways I have to help the others. I'm fully recovered, physically and mentally!"

Skittles turned away. "Yo Stella!" she yelled.

Stella's face reappeared. "Yes?"

"Need a helping hand?"

Stella grinned and nodded. Then the screen disappeared again.

"Oh I nearly forgot!" Skittles's exclaimed, holding up her glowing right hand.

"Sister, wait. If you're going into battle, then you'll need my powers," Brainy said. Skittles looked at him and gave a small smile. She understood. He was just trying to be a big brother. She nodded again and turned away to find a clear space to transport herself out. She turned around and looked at him once more.

"Oh I also forgot to tell you, Big brother," she said with a sly grin.

"What?"

"You're a hypocrite! My brother's a hypocrite!" she sang and laughed as she faded away into tiny magenta sparkles. Brainy shook his head and smiled as he proudly watched her go… his little warrior sister. _  
_


	12. A too quick family reunion

**I really am starting to like how this turns out and I can't wait to write more! Hopefully I can get one in sooner than usual. As well its really sad at the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. R&R **

**-Lady Protecta out!**

* * *

Skittles's heartbeat raced as that burning sensation ripped she had felt not to long ago through her soul as she stood on top of warehouse 115. She placed on her headdress, which went from a tiara like headdress to a fiery colored crown that went almost around her head. Lightning flashed and thundered roared as the rain kept pelting the young legend. Skittles eyes flashed from reddish purple to flaming reddish orange and tips of her hair began to glow yellowish orange. Her older friends looked at her from the screen, all taking note of her look now.

"Hey, Kit," said Dream Girl, "why is your eyes and hair a sort of…um… different color?"

Skittles looked at them, her hair and eyes instantly changing back to normal. She smiled that warm smile of hers and acted as if nothing had happen.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Nura. I'm still the crazy warrior sister of Brainy, that's all," she giggled, knowing that she had to keep these new powers low key.

The others looked at her and shrugged. Maybe it was…just an illusion because of the hunger and tiredness they had faced. The Legion had to now rely on young naïve children, who had no ideas on how to face such a strong and merciless opponent.

"Just be careful," said Clark.

"I will. JUST WATCH ME!" Skittles yelled over the wind and rain as her headdress's gem flashed and a mask went over her mouth and nose. She placed on her headphones and kicked her right foot with her left and her skates appeared. She leaped into the large gutter pipe that connected the roof to the ground. Her eyes were locked on her huge target. No more…. will she run from her enemies. No more… will she become a coward. No more…no more for her.

* * *

She sped at full force, a beautiful moon staff in one hand and a large yoyo with shining magenta petal blades in the other.

"Big brother, you gave me an idea with that transfer spell, but I need Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy and Chameleon Boy to corporate with me," she shouted, still skating down the aisle.

Imra, Rokk and Reep looked at each other then at Skittles and nodded.

"Transfer our powers to our siblings," said Cosmic Boy.

"You three just stay on standby for a bit, I'll check on Grounder Jordan and Jesters Stella and Carlos."

She could see her friends in sight now. They were growing so tired now. Obi and Zyx flew a lot more slower making them and easy target for the robot to blast.

"I can't fight any more," whined Stella as she fell into Carlos.

"Hang on guys!" cried Skittles. She held up her staff and whispered, _"Transcuartoumuedous…" least_ six times.

From the screen pink, dark purple, and lime green light encased Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl and Cham and shot from their bodies.

"What's that, Kit?" yelled Jordan.

"Your siblings are bestowing their powers and their strength onto you for now, Jordan, Carlos, Stella, as my own brother has temporarily bestowed his powers onto me. We must use them wisely."

Skittles looked up. "OBI! ZYX! Keep' em busy for a while longer, just hang in there" she shouted. The two brave mages nodded with exhaustion.

"Carlos, and Stella. Since you're Jesters, bide your powers for a while. Jordan you come with me." The Keonden and the Durlan skated a bit farther back, positing themselves to fight.

"Ariels fall back!" commanded Carlos and Obi and Zyx flew away.

* * *

Stella's face appeared on a screen in front of the two Grounders.

"Jordan, let Skittles bash it up a bit, don't waste your energy. She has a lot more than any of us. Remember, most boys are strength type, most girls are speed type but Skittles seems to be both looking at her blades and her skates." She reminded him.

Jordan nodded to his Grounder teammate. "Sick'em," he said.

"With pleasure," murmured the warrior. She bolted ahead. Her mind spinning like a top. She switched her staff with her yoyo's twin.

She leapt from one building to the next, her eyes still on her prize. With one great leap she soared high above the mecha.

Then it was like silence for what seemed to be a million seconds. It was like a heartbeat beating rapidly as if time had stopped then was slowly moving.

Then the silence was shattered by Skittle's enraged battle cry.

"HIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" she yelled as she slammed down her left yoyo with full force. Wind passed her as she still was free falling.

She threw her yoyos at a pole, latching them on tightly and swinging back around. Her yoyos let go and she pounded her foot into the robot's chest, leaving a deep footmark in it.

Her friends gasped at her strength. "So that's the wrath of a C-Class A Keonden Warrior?" yelped Obi.

"Scary…" agreed her cousin.

Skittles rapidly switched weapons that no one could tell what she was using. She went from yoyos, to large double blades, to daggers, to katana swords, to razor sharp fans, to magic, etc. Her martial arts were mad as she kicked the robot back, never giving it a chance to move.

"Now Jordan!" she yelled. Jordan turned into a huge bull and charged at the robot. He bucked and head butted it constantly with his rage. He rammed one more time, getting his horns stuck in the chest of the Robot. With all of his strength combined with his older brother's, he threw it out of the warehouse area and watched it land in the barren land next to it.

* * *

"Come on! Before it wakes up! Jordan and Carlos, pair up with a magician!" yelled Stella.

She ran to Zyx as Carlos ran to Skittles and Jordan to Obi. The mages and the warrior transported them to the barren land.

"Ok! Jesters charge up! Grounders on my signal, you both do melee attacks!" yelled Zyx as he clenched his glowing red fists. His cousin's wand glowed royal blue.

"This is it! Let give all we got, for our friends, our brothers and sisters! For this universe!" yelled Carlos. He let out a thought blast that was his strongest one. Stella levitated some boulders and hurled them at the robot. Back to back the Mage cousins let out their strongest spell yet that required both of their magic.

The Ariels and the Jesters fell in exhaustion. They couldn't get up, they used up all of their strength and their siblings strength along with it.

"N-Now Jordan and Skittles, get'em!" shouted Obi.

Jordan and Skittles charged at full throttle at the robot, both bashing it wildly. They jumped back as it began to jolt with smoke pouring out of it. Jordan fell like the others, he was completely wiped out. Skittles fell on one knee; she too was growing tired, even with her dear older brother's power. She watched a light enveloped the robot and was growing bigger.

"_Transportnemuous!" _she cried as she put up two shields with her brother's powers, one to protect her and her friends; the other to protect the Warehouses.. A light flashed from bellow her and they disappeared before the light engulfed them too.

* * *

"What happened!" cried XS as the screen dissolved.

"I think we're about to find out!" said Lightning lad as sparkles magically swirled from nowhere and a burst of light filled the room. The Legion blinked a bit and saw the kids, sprawled on the ground, knocked out.

Skittles's shield died down.

"ANITA!" Brainy yelled. Cham, Rokk and Imra yelled to their siblings too. Yet it seemed like no response. Suddenly a groan and a moan was heard and Skittles slowly came back into conscious.

"Ughh…where…are…w-we? Did w-w-we win?" she mumbled looking around. She looked so stunned.

"Sis! You're ok!" Brainy yelled. At least one of them was ok. Skittles checked the others heart rate.

"Obi, Jordan, Zyx and Stella are all knocked out and have caught some colds. Carlos on the other hand is in a healing trance and should be up anytime soon." She whispered.

"Thank goodness," sighed Imra.

At that moment, Skittles heard pitter-pattering feet nearby as Spike rounded the corner with Miss Lane on his back. The two were soaking wet and Spike had something in his mouth.

"MY SPELL BOOK!" Skittles cried. She staggered to them and took it from her pet's mouth. Brainy looked at her with worried eyes as she flipped through the pages. Her leg was twisted and her hair was soaking wet.

"I know a cure that can be mixed with medicine and given to the kids to stop their colds," the warrior said wearily, "But… I need some help measuring." She looked at Miss Lane with a weak sheepish grin.

"I don't know how to measure…"

"You don't…but don't they teach you at your um… home planet?"

"They do but I don't care about studies. Never have, never will. People say that I totally the opposite of my big brother over there," Skittles giggled, pointing at Brainy.

"He's… your brother, but you two are different. And isn't he a…"

"Brainiac? Yes my ancestor was Brainiac 1.0," grumbled Brainy.

"But…wasn't he a –"

"Robot…yes and so was I…a few years ago."

"Calmilta, Big brother. She was just asking. And don't ask me how Querl went from robot to human. I don't know but I know it could faith and his belief," Skittles rolled her eyes as she summoned out a bag back filled with odd herbs

"You called him Big brother, yet you two don't look alike."

"That's because I'm adopted into his family. I have an older sister who is not blood related to the both of us…and well she doesn't consider him her brother. The only one in my family that is blood related is my twin brother."

"Ok… so he over there is your older brother?"

"Correct… and one of my role model. The other one is my sister."

Brainy blushed as Lightning Lad elbowed him. He never realized that she looked up to him, not just a brother but also her hero.

"Your…role model, huh?"

Skittles nodded as she mixed in some purple leaves. "Yea, he kicked his ancestor's butt! And he never gave up. That's what kept me strong while we fought the robot."

* * *

Another groan was heard and the two girls looked up to see Carlos up.

"Carlos! You're ok!" cried Imra as her brother shifted his weight to balance himself. Skittles's homemade tea was done and she brought some to him. As she went past one of the boxes, she fell unexpectedly. Sticking out of her right arm looked to be a shot of icky green liquid. The liquid entered her body as her brother look in horror.

"S-Sis…" he whispered. Carlos, Lois and Spike jumped in front of Skittles's body.

"OK! Show yourself you big ugly jerk!" yelled Carlos. A man with orange hair and had one eye patch walked out.

"Ello Mates!" his lips curled into an evil grin.

"Hunter!" yelled Mekt as he struggled with his shackles.

"Well, well, if it isn't the old chap! Nice to see you too, Mekt. I see you decided to be a goodie two shoes like your numskull brother."

"Shut up! Why are you here?"

"Why am I here? Mate I came here to claim my prize! Her."

He pointed to the wounded warrior.

"You'll have to get past us first!" said Lois. The Hunter whipped a pair of ropes and threw it at her. The ropes wrapped around her and she lost her balance. He then threw a net at Carlos and Spike, entangling them.

"Such strong words for weaklings. Now I'll just collect my prize and be on my way," Hunter chuckled as he grabbed Skittles and wrapped one arm around her neck and had his glowing pole aimed at her head in the other.

"Hey Jerk face!"

Hunter looked down at Skittles as her fingers glowed.

"_Transportnemuous!" _The girl dissolved and ended up a few feet away from him, her wooden pole in her hands.

"Never judge a book by its cover!" she yelled charging at him. He brought down his to her head and she blocked it. He then aimed at her feet, knocking her off balanced and she fell to the floor. He then tried to hit her again but she rolled away. She then hopped up with her razorblades in hand and cut loose Carlos, Spike and Lois.

"_Transportnemuous!" _she cried again, making her and Carlos disappear.

"Where are you, you rascals?" Hunter yelled.

"Behind you…"

Hunter turned and saw the Titan and the Keonden standing in the darkness. Skittles held up a lantern, eliminating her and Carlos. She held her whip hidden from plain sight.

"Why you!" Hunter screamed.

Skittles grabbed Carlos and threw her whip up into the air as it grabbed hold of one of the metal ceiling frames. It was secured and Skittles and Carlos were hoisted out of the Hunter's grasp.

Skittles swung them back to safety and they landed behind him. He turned in anger and charged for them.

"Grounder/Jester tactic?" asked Carlos.

"I don't know any!" hissed Skittles as she blocked Hunter.

"I think this will do!" Carlos brain blasted him backwards.

"Hey! Ugly pirate! Over here!"

Hunter turned and chased Skittles down the rows of boxes.

"Oh no! He's going to get her!" cried Lois. Carlos smiled.

"I don't think so." He blinked and the REAL Skittles appeared.

"A hologram followed up by illusion, Sweet," she snickered. Spike nudged her leg.

"What's up boy?" she asked. She followed him to one of the boxes and Spike handed her a crowbar. She opened the box and grinned at Carlos and the others.

"This will do," she said turning her attention back to the item. She walked inside and began to assemble it with her brother in control of his powers, working through her.

* * *

"Where is she?" demanded the Hunter.

"Where's who?" asked Lois, innocently.

"The kid!"

"Sorry don't know who you were talking about."

"You will pay!" Hunter raised his pole.

"Yo DJ!" yelled Carlos, blinking and revealing Skittles at a disk jockey table. Her headphones connected and the table was working perfectly. Skittles smiled as a CD appeared from her gloves and she threw it to the CD Drive.

"Have nice,ya know I'm sayin'n and seeya next fall! PEACE!" she yelled as she turned up the volume and aimed the speakers at Hunter. She then started jiving to her own beat as the music played so loudly that it blasted Hunter right into the sky. Skittles turned off the set and watched him leave.

"Nice work, DJ Skittles!" joked Brainy.

Skittles grinned at him. She suddenly went backwards and leaned against Spike's body. She felt so dizzy.

"It's just the formula of that liquid chemicals, I'll be fine, really," she mumbled. Carlos poured her some tea.

"Give me my spell book," she whispered. Lois handed it to her and she turned the dials on the cover. Brainy watched with worried eyes. She looked worse than before. The bags under her eyes were bigger and she was shaking all over.

A secret compartment slid out from the spine of the book. Skittles opened the box to reveal at least ten crystals.

"They're called the Healing Auroras, crystals from the Kenszanina Mountains to the north of the Keonden Empire, Erhichmia. These heal any wound except for paralyzed, black rose poison and blindness. Everything else can be healed. Its best to take it with medicine though. But you need to crush it first into powder." She weakly pounded six with her fists. Carlos took it from her and did the rest. He poured it into her tea and took a sip of it.

"Are you ok?" asked Lois

"No… all six of us are sick," said Skittles.

"What she means is we're were affected by radiation during an attack at a power plant. She, her twin, Ayla, Redlo, Sam, and Timothy were affected the most, though," said Carlos, "They were dumped into some toxic waste and well…they survived it, we all did, thanks to Bouncing Boy and Star Boy."

"Wait, Ayla was dumped into toxic waste," asked Garth. He looked at his brother, then at Purple and Orange Triplicate girls, then a Nemesis Kid, Element Lad, and Brainy. This was not good. No wonder Skittles didn't look so well.

"At least we know that they are still alive, that's all that matters now," said Superman as he watched Lois pour tea into the other children's mouths. One by one they all awoke, groggy and tired.

"Where are we?" asked Zyx.

"Warehouse," mumbled Carlos.

"Carlos, Jordan, Stella, let's give our siblings back their powers," Skittles said softly as she raised her glowing staff. Magenta, Green, Pink and Purple light enveloped their bodies and the lights of powers returned back to their owners' bodies. The Legion looked at one another then turned to their leader.

"We're going to be getting some more supplies," said Jordan.

"You guys aren't staying," said Cosmic Boy.

"What!" the seven of them turned in shock.

"No!" shouted Jordan.

"You've got to be joking," said Carlos.

"We're not leaving you!" snapped Skittles.

"Cos! Why do we need to leave?" said Obi.

"Because you are still children, you are heroes your self but this place is crawling with villains!"

"No!" screamed Stella, "We aren't going! Rokk listen to me! You need us! All of you!"

" Sister we are just bait. And we lured you and your friends into danger! And now, if you stay here, you're putting the galaxy in danger!"

"How? Tell me Cosmic Boy!"

"By endangering one of your friends!"

Everyone looked at Skittles as she turned away. She knew he was right but she didn't want to leave Brainy behind. Her eyes were burning as she heard Stella run away.

"Stella!" called Zyx.

"We'll go after her. Skittles, try and find some items that…we may need… when we leave. Also leave food and water for your pet," said Jordan as he, Carlos, Obi and Zyx ran after her.

"You need to protect them, though Skittles and Jordan are considered the oldest of them, they still are children." she heard Cosmic Boy say to Lois.

"Yea I know. But four of them are heart broken. They are your siblings," she answered watching as Skittles put out a huge bowl of veggies and water for Spike. Spike looked at her. He knew that he had a duty to protect one of his newest masters, but it was so hard to see the girl that raised him so depressed. He nudged her and gave her his favorite squeak toy, a carrot that was the size of a phone cord.

* * *

Jordan and the other kids came back with a sad and puffy eyed Stella. It was time to leave. Obi, Zyx and Lois looked at their friends and left through a portal that Obi had summoned. They weren't related to any members but it sure did hurt to see themselves leaving some good friends behind.

Stella, Jordan, Carlos and Skittles remained. Each child looked their big brother or sister in the eye. All they had wished for was to see their family again while they were still on that ship. And now they had to leave a family member behind. They all got out their transportation: Skittles, her roller blades; Jordan, his skate board; Carlos, his scooter and Stella, her bicycle with training wheels with pompoms sticking out of the handle bars. They had to make sacrifice and leave their siblings to keep evil from getting one of their kind.

The four turned away in silence, each one of them shedding tears of grief as they all rode into the portal, struggling not to look back as it closed behind them.


	13. A far cry from home

**Hey y'all. So anyways, it took me a while to finish this but this chapter is done. I swear Skittles is nuts over Magenta and Black. In my drawings, her outfit nearly matches Brainy's . Skittles talks about her past.** **Also to answer Bffl's question. **

**The reason why they had to leave was that the villains wanted Skittles's Valkyre code. The code was the password to the Valkyre light that could power up the most powerful weapons and ships. Dr. Connel had to create a fake code and store it into Drew's brain so they didn't know who had the code. Once they realized that Skittles had the code they went after her and had injected all these chemicals to make her surrender which she never did. So in order to protect the code, the Legion sent the children and Miss Lane away from the warehouses where no one would trace them. **

**Well gotta jet! **

**-Ladyprotecta out! **

* * *

Far away from the warehouses, in the rain, stood a mountain half as tall as the Sears tower in New York city that in the 31st century served as half as a museum. And there deep inside one of it's mysterious, dark and damp caves, a small campfire burned for six lonely and frighten children and one lady who was not related to this time period.

The campfire lit most of the room. The four of the children sat there wondering if they would ever see his or her sibling again. The ways that they just sent them off like that, not much but a painful glance as they entered the portal.

The other two children who were mages stared at them, wondering what kind of pain that they would have felt if they were in their shoes.

The woman walked back from another campfire that was used for cooking. She looked at the six sad children as memorable images danced in their minds.

"Dinner time," she said as she set down seven plates that had hot dogs, BBQ beans, corn from a can, and plain rice. The witch girl stared at her food in disgust.

"Ew what is this?" she squealed.

"Beans, cut up hot dogs, rice and corn. It's good my mother used to make it when I was your age."

"We're eating dogs? Gross!"

The two younger children looked at their food with uncertainty.

"It's a hot dog, a meat substance from um…uh… from a farm animal. I think it was a cow or a pig… I forgot," said the witch girl's cousin. The older Durlan Boy right next to him rolled his green eyes.

"Oblinara stop whining and eat your food," said the warrior girl that was older than the witch girl.

"But Skittles it's from a-"

"Eat! Be grateful that we have food in our bellies… unlike… our siblings."

The seven ate in silence after that. The woman, named Lois Lane, who Superman had a crush on, was curious of Skittles. She and the Durlan boy named Jordan were at least a year older than Obi and Zyx acted a somewhat like they were in charge of this little group.

"Carlos stop throwing your beans into the fire," said Jordan.

"But Stella is doing it," protested the Telepath.

"Did not!" said Stella.

"Did too!"

"Um… stop?" asked Lois.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Jordan and Skittles; they dropped their empty plates and stood up.

The others looked at them in surprise.

"Stop fighting. We can't survive if we act like this. We're on our own so we better start acting like one," said Jordan. He looked at Obi with pleading eyes.

"Carlos, Stella to bed the both of you," she mumbled.

"But-"

"NOW! Do not argue with me. We're all going to bed soon."

The two children got up and marched over to a small dark corner of the cave.

"Wasn't that a little harsh… um Obi?" asked Lois.

"We're all devastated right now, I mean, we showed our friends that we can hold our own but…they are still in there without their powers and… with Skittles's pet Drackoflora, Spike to protect them… that's not much of a line of defense," murmured Zyx as he threw an acorn into the fire.

"They had given you the responsibility to protect the universe. You're doing them a huge favor, especially Brainiac. His sister contains something inside of her and those people want to get a hold of it."

"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have messed with that machine. It just brings shame to me just like it did seven years ago…" Skittles whispered.

"Kit, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know…"

"Till too late. Now my parents are dead; my older brother and sister and the legion is captured; all of us kids are sick; I have no idea where is my twin brother and older sister is or if their alive or not; we have no connect to get help from the others or even if they too are alive; and I have no idea how to get a hold of my step-mother, Brainiac4 aka Captain Dox of the Science Police."

"It's not your fault. You just didn't know. But what happened seven years ago?"

* * *

"Seven years ago, it had broken out into a war between the Reszdians and Keondens. Reszdians who are like androids like the Coluans, wanted to seize hold of the mystricical crystals, they could use to power their ships and life. They were greedy and unlike the Coluans, who basicly just processed, they were rouge and would not stop at nothing. They are merciless beings and killed many of my people. Drew and I were trained to be in the children's elite squad, which was level C of course. But I was a lot more advanced than my brother so they put me as a spy. I remember I was trying to infiltrate the camp when they were spying on me. They got a hold of the plans that I was carrying to the general. When I got to the base camp…I was too late. We had already lost the war.

"My family was stripped from the title of Guardian of Keondes. I was next in line but I brought shame. So they choose a new family, one that was completely clueless. It gave them power. Soon everyone wanted to be the Guardian. Not for the safety of their planet but for fame and the fortune that it held. I can see their ancestors despising their every move. One day, I will reclaim my family's title. I love my planet but its beauty is plagued with greed. Some people bribe their way, not thinking about the honor. I car for the emperors and the high emperor himself that live on my planet. Unlike the rest of the people, he is kind and gentle hearted; yet he's a softy and does not see that the guardian must have a heart and a love for their planet in order to protect it. My ancestor, Lady Areses was a perfect example. She cared and loved and protected her planet like a mother. She fought her hardest and died as a role model… seems as if everyone forgot about her. She trains me in the Phantom World… the peaceful part of it that is."

"Wow… I'm so sorry, Skittles," said Lois quietly. Skittles smiled a little.

* * *

The older children went to bed, tired from their upsetting journey. Lois stared into the fire. She could still remember it all.

_It was the week after Clark had gone missing. News reports that Superman had disappeared. Where could he have gone? Last week, Superman as Clark was on a date with her. The next…he was gone. She tried calling his cell phone. She checked with his parents and they haven't seen him or heard from him in days. It was not like him to disappear like that. The city needed to be protected. Then that early morning, she walked into his office space, just to see if he was there. Sadly, he wasn't but there was a strange object lying on his desk. It looked like some sort of TV remote. As always she was curious and wondered what it did. She pressed it and a huge bubble appeared in front of her, collapsing the wall of Clark's desk and the office right next to it. Boy was she going to have some explaining to do. But no one could ever believe this._

_But what was this bubble? Part of the bubble opened and she stepped inside and instantly found herself in some weird warehouse place. Why would Clark want to go to the Metropolis harbor? The bubble opened and she stepped outside._

_Great… it was raining…_

_Best if she went back into the bubble where it was nice and dry. But when she turned around, it…was gone. Ok this was getting weird. She looked around and gasped. This was so not Metropolis._

_Suddenly the ground was starting to shake. Lois looked up and saw a huge metal being towering over her. She dropped the remote object and bolted to the nearest alleyway. She ducked behind some boxes and watched as the robot trampled on the remote, smashing it to bits with its huge foot. It looked at her and she screamed as thunder roared into the night sky._

_This was just a nightmare. She struggled beat the five words into her head as the mecha monster followed her close behind. She ran and ran till she found a warehouse with an open door welcoming her to take shelter. She peeked out of the window to see the robot had lost interest in her and continued on its way. It was looking for something. But what?_

_Tired and out of breath, she slid to the floor and closed her eyes. Where was Superman when you needed him? Suddenly she could hear pitter-pattering feet running up to her. She opened her eyes to see six odd-looking children, and some type of plant monster with them. The children all had weird futuristic clothes on and were looking at her._

_One little boy had odd shaped eyebrows and pink eyes. A little girl who looked to be a little five year old was holding some odd looking teddy bear. Two children with wine red hair had on medieval clothing on: one of them wore a cone shaped hat while the other wore a red hat and had a wand in her hand. The oldest boy looked different than the others, he had orange skin, green alien shaped eyes and antenna things on his forehead. The oldest girl looked to be his age. She wore headphones on her head and had the most oddest eye color ever, reddish purple._

_They weren't going to harm her but they were aliens. Lois didn't believe what had come out of one of their mouths. She was 1000 years into the future and Superman was here. Why was he here in the first place? The oldest girl who was from some planet named Keondes stepped forward. She looked so dirty and was pleading for her to do a favor and find some spell book._

_Wait… magic existed? Lois thought she was going crazy. She reluctantly agreed to help her and boarded her horse sized plant pet and rode off in search of … the book._

_Surprisingly the pet was very friendly yet very protective of his passenger and had found the book. It was stunningly beautiful. The cover was made of gold and Gems of all colors made up a dragon design with a claw with a huge red gem on it. There were strange marking on the spine with words that were foreign to her. There was much commotion outside for the past hour she was here._

_Later she found the children five of them knocked unconscious and the Keonden girl sitting near a fire. The girl looked up and was so happy to see her spell book. She must be some sort of sorceress…eh…maybe it just her imagination but she did have some sort of tiara on her forehead so maybe._

_The girl…named Anita Yang Connel also known as Skittles. What a weird name to call a girl after a 21st century candy. Skittles was busy making…um…something probably alien…_

_Sadly, she didn't know how to measure. So Lois helped Skittles. Turns out she was the adopted little sister of one of the Legion of Superheroes who was the descendant of one of Superman's most deadliest foes, Brainiac. Brainiac5.1 was frustrated in talking about his past and how he became a human. With his little sister's help, the 17-year-old Coluan calmed down._

_And soon the "Titan", named Carlos woke up from his "Healing trance." Suddenly Skittles collapsed as she went to serve tea to Carlos. Turns out she was what that giant robot was looking for. She had some type of code in her brain and this odd man with an eye patch wanted it._

So the children had battled it out and won, only to realize that they… had to leave…and she had to follow them. And so here she is trying to adapt to this time frame while protecting six children, one of them had the future resting in her young hands.

* * *

"_Miss Lane are you there?" _

Lois looked up, surprised to see that Legion still had contact with her.

"Yes I'm still here," she said.

"_How's Jordan doing?" _Asked Cham.

"He, Skittles, Carlos and Stella have calmed down. But he and Skittles sure do act like they're in charge of things. They snapped at Stella and Carlos who were trying to start a food fight."

"_They are the oldest of that group, so they might as well be the alpha wolves of the pack," _said Timber wolf.

"I guess."

"_Why don't you get some rest. You look tired, Lois," _said Superman.

Lois nodded and yawned as she curled up and fell asleep. She knew that her dear friend was right. If she was stuck in the future, then might as well get used to it, all dark and kind of frightening.

* * *

"NO! NO! PLEASE! TINYA! CHUCK! TENZIL! BOLK! BART! HANG ON! PLEASE! NO!" screamed Carlos as he quickly sat up. The other five woke up instantly and ran to him.

"Wha?" asked Lois as she sleepily blinked.

"Um… go back to sleep, Miss Lane. We can hand this," said Jordan. Lois nodded and fell back into a deep sleep. Carlos silently cried as Obi and Stella hugged him.

"Tell us what happened," said Obi.

"I could sense Phantom Girl, Matter Eater Lad, Blok, Impulse and Bouncing Boy's thoughts. It was as if they were calling out to me with their minds as well as other voices such as President Wazzo and RJ Brande," Carlos said quietly.

"My dad? He's captured too?" gasped Jordan. Many countless times, had his dad been captured and held hostage but now the Legion wasn't here to save him.

"His voice plus Blok, Impulse, President Wazzo's and many others are calling out to us… yet they are so far away. Phantom Girl, Matter Eater Lad and Bouncing Boy's are so close to us though. Bouncing Boy must have been looking for us and was captured again. Matter Eater Lad is starving like a sick dog and Phantom Girl… she's in so much pain, that she cries out to us. She also states that the bad guys stole some stuff from Brainy's lab: a couple of files that were saved on some CDs and the Com-1471. "

"That's the blaster that my brother created…"

Skittles sat few meters away, one of her mighty katana swords in her hand as she meditated. She had set up some candles around her sleeping area and had carved markings on the wall behind her with her katana.

"Skittles… aren't you worried?" asked her fellow Grounder.

"I am waiting… channeling my soul, my new powers…" Skittles slowly opened her eyes as they flashed Green, Orange, Yellow, Dark Blue, and Light Blue.

"That's just hints of her new powers," hissed Obi, "She controls Nature's elements: Earth, Fire, Electricity, Water and Wind."

Suddenly the candles around her blew out in rhythm with the campfire like a heartbeat. Skittles got up with Carlos trotting after her as five auroras merged into one and became a mirror like portal. Carlos looked at Skittles as she raised her hand and touched it.

* * *

The force of the swirling vortex took the breath right out of her as tossed her head, her eyes glowed green. Suddenly, it was like her soul was sucked out of her body and had the speed of both Supermen plus Speedster cousins XS and Impulse. Its feet drummed the earth as it climbed the mountain next door. Suddenly she the world seemed to stop as she slowly passed a room that had a million computers in it. In the center platform stood Tinya encrypted in stone. Her eyes wide in terror as if she was trying to phase herself from the cause that trapped her in her solid prison. The world sped up and slowed down again as her soul passed by chained up Bouncing Boy who sat next to a bubble that contained a starving Matter Eater Lad.

Her soul ran back to its body and Skittles shuttered as the haunting experience ended. She staggered back as Carlos tried to keep his older colleague from losing her balance. Jordan helped him steady her as if she was a horse that needed to be calmed.

"What did you see?" asked Stella.

"They are all in trouble. And we don't have much time. Obi and Zyx, I need your help on creating more Healing Auroras. The rest of you, try and get some rest, we'll switch shifts. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"And what about Miss Lane," asked Zyx.

"We must keep a low profile," said Skittles as if she was a War General who was preparing for an ambush on the enemy.

"You're not going to fight, dressed like that," said Obi looking at her ripped dress and destroyed shoes.

"I know. That's why I had an extra pare of clothes… battle clothes."

* * *

Minutes later, Skittles came out with a totally different outfit. Gone was her old red dress and shoes. In replacement she wore a magenta shirt with black sleeves. Over it was a black vest with a messed up zipper that had become halfway undone at the bottom. She had on a magenta skirt with black shorts underneath, magenta socks that went up to her knees and black boots. She wore a black cap on her head with pink goggles. On her each of her sleeves, her vest and hat was a magenta arrow pointing down. And on the sides of her vest and shorts was magenta trim.

"You're obsessed with magenta and black, Skittles," snickered Zyx.

"Her outfit sort of reminds me of Brainy's outfit," said Obi, thoughtfully.

"Like brother, like sister, only one's got the brains and other has the brawns," joked Jordan.

"Come on, guys we don't have time to doof around!" said Skittles.

* * *

They got to work and soon, there at least 90 Healing Aurora crystals, all shimmering different colors. The kids sat there looking exhausted and had taken a short nap. Soon they were ready. They stood up and were about to walk out of the cave when Lois awoke from her beauty sleep.

"Where are you guys going?" she demanded. The kids looked at Skittles.

"No where," she said quickly.

"Huh, and how am I supposed to believe that?"

"Uh… ok, Carlos voices of some of our friends that were not at the Legion's prison. Basicly they and other people are missing."

"Oh and you're running off to save them. You six are just kids."

"Ah but you are wrong, we're kids that have weapons, powers, magic and most importantly of all, team work," said Jordan, showing his sly grin.

"Well you guys aren't going anywhere. Not on my watch. I'm in charge."

"Skittles and Jordan are in charge, they're the oldest out of all of us. And they, Obi and Zyx are our babysitters. Bouncing Boy said so," said Stella.

"Wait. These two call the shots?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well I still have to make sure you guys don't get into trouble. Counting by your weapons and powers, I say you are trouble. So I really in charge."

"Ok, so you are. Whatever. Bouncing Boy, Phantom Girl, Matter Eater Lad, Blok, and Star Boy are one of the few Legionaries missing in action," said Jordan as pictures of at least 11 Legionaries shown up from his small handheld computer that Brainy had sent him for his 9th birthday.

"One of them… is my sister…Shrinking Violet, my other role model," said Skittles sadly.

"Skittles…we'll find her. We promise. The others are on the look out with Star Boy now. He must have stayed behind to help take care of the others," said Obi as she put a comforting hand on her friend.

"We may need to keep in contact. Everyone put these small headsets on so we can all keep in touch," said Jordan, handing each of them a small headset with a microphone attached to it.

"They may look like 21st century tech but the aren't. They come with a built in web cam and tracking device just like Skittles's locket."

Skittles walked to the entrance. "Well what are we standing around here for, let's go!" she yelled.


	14. Winning back everything you've lost

**Yeesh this one was a long one! Thanks to mom and my crazy imagination, this was 17 pages on the Word! I found this one both amusing and sort of heart breaking. What I also realized is that Stella, Skittles, Carlos and Jordan have some stuff in common. **

**1. They all have siblings that are captured**

**2. They all had one or more family members lost **

**Well that's all I came up so far. Number 2 actually does give me an idea for the chapter after the next. That chapter is pretty much a battle. And I know I star most of my stories with either Kit or Vi. Duh. Sorry can't help ya there. I like the characters. Also here are some answers to Stormgirl415's questions in the reviews: **

**I never stated this but after the explosion at the power plant, the boys: Carlos, Zyx and Jordan fell in the warehouse area. Instantly Carlos had a mental connection with Saturn Girl and found them. He and Jordan tried to get to the lock but an electric field basically was blocking them. Soon the girls: Skittles, Stella and Oblinara arrived and Skittles and Stella tried to run to their brothers and were thrown backwards by the electricty. **

**Also Stormgirl415 asked what happened with Shrinking Violet and Drew. Why did I silence them now? Well you see that cage that most of the Legion is in. It couldn't fit all'em in so they split up the Legion. Here the first three Legionnaires to be set free are: Phantom Girl, Bouncing Boy, and Matter Eater Lad. In the next chapter, Blok, White Triplicate Girl :not all three of them just white: and XS's cousin, Impluse are set free. :I thought that after reading the Comic book, one of them had Impluse guest staring inside a video game where he is stuck there till he has control of his powers. In my story he is basically forced out of the game and is captured as well. He doesn't know about XS till the next chapter. The cage that he is held in is odd, though.: Also I told you all that some famous people like Jordan's Dad and Tinya's mom are captured. Well so is Officer Dox's squad and she's undercover. She will be appearing in the next chapter as well as another character. I wonder how Skittles is going to re act towards her. Huh. **

**If you read the end of chap 7 you'll see where Vi is being kept. Drew on the other hand was blasted somewhere with his friend, Redlo who controls water. They'll appear on and off again and again yet they won't be reunited with the gang till later in the story. It's unknown where those dingdongs are. **

**P.S I find that the end of this chapter is a bit ironic cause of the sudden change in Skittles. Hehehehehe. It's funny. Also for the past one or three chaps I have been spelling Aerial wrong. **

**Alright I'll shut up now. I talk to much!**

**-LadyProtecta Out!**

* * *

The seven set off to avenge their family and friends imprisonment. Lois examined each child carefully. The two-mage cousins that flew above her felt it was their duty to help those who had aided them for so long. Magic pulsed through their veins, down their arm and to their fingertips.

She looked at the other four, who had to leave their imprison siblings in order to protect one of their friends.

Skittles's eyes had a mixture of courage, fear, rage and hope. Lois could sense that the young girl whose life had caused this chaos was throwing herself into battle once more, this time for everything she had lost against her enemies. The warrior had to loose her birth parents lives, leaving her dearest older brother who too had a scar of shame still marked upon his head and the thoughts of her dearest twin brother and older sister who were not with her.

Jordan looked like he was ready for another mission. He, Zyx and Obi were one of the youngest and important allies that the Legion had given gratitude for their assistance. But this time they needed him and his small band of young rescuers to save them. Jordan had lost his loving mother at the age of five to a sickness that could kill many Durlans. She died, giving birth to his baby sister. She had given her life to death in exchange that her daughter would live to see this world. He was separated from Clyista during the explosion, not knowing if she was still alive. And now his older hero brother and his rich but humble father were in the filthy clutches of those greedy villains.

Stella, the youngest of this small band of outcasts, had always had that brother-sister love with her oldest sibling, Rokk. Though they had fought a lot, she had always stood by him and supported him through the dark times. He told her that about eight years ago he had left to seek out a life of adventure and high hopes to rise and bring his family out of the poor house. And he did. About three years later the month, after her birth her other older brother Pol and their parents had pasted away after a raid of rouge magicians came into their town and caused chaos and confusion. Cosmic boy saved his little sister from this nightmare and left her in the care of their old grandmother. When she was at least two years old, her grandmother's life had ended. Not wanting to lose his sister again, Rokk had begged the Legion to let her live with them. She admired everything her brother had given to her, despite his pompous nature. She knew that he was right about send her and her friends away in order to protect Skittles. Now she wanted to repay him for everything.

Lois noticed Carlos who was at least two years older than Stella. He was the small and boy version of Saturn Girl. He had short blond hair and had pink eyes that were a bit darker than hers. They grew up in a rich family like Jordan's. He could still remember that his sister told him on the day she left her home that something was calling her. It was the year after a tragic death occurred. Like Stella, Carlos and Imra had lost their sister Jancel to a mental illness that affected her brain. Imra said that she wanted to go on that adventure, that was what Jancel would want her to do. And she became a hero and his idol. And yet something inside Carlos that Lois could not predict, had hurt him. It was as if a painful memory of some sort was clawing at him. He had lost his childish look and looked as if he wanted to seek revenge on someone who had caused this painful memory. Only the siblings of the Legion knew what it was, but they would never say it.

* * *

The small group came upon a rock bridge that connected the two mountains together. Below was an endless abyss. One false move and they were goners. Stella and Carlos boarded Jordan who had turned into a hawk the size of Spike. Skittles turned to Lois. Her left glove twinkled and out popped out a broom that had an emerald vine twisted around it rough and wooden handle.

"Here, I don't need it, but you will need it. Obi will show you how to use it."

"But what about you?"

"I'll cross the bridge."

Skittles then turned and began to walk while the other swiftly flew over her. They landed only to see the horror of the bridge crumbling beneath the warrior's feet. She began to fall. Suddenly she began leaping up each stone that was above her head until none were left. She then summoned her daggers that glowed in the moonlight and stabbed the side of the mountain. She hung on and one by one she used her weapons to climb the steep mountain. Zyx flew down with Jordan and lifted her up to safety.

"Don't ever do that again," Lois said.

Skittles rolled her eyes and grinned. "Ok, Miss Lane, you go with Jesters Carlos and Stella," she said.

Stella looked at her. "Do you know how to use a blaster?" she asked.

Lois nodded; she used many types of blasters and all that other stuff when Superman was trying to save her.

"Good we'll steal one for you," said Carlos.

"We then we'll split up with you Miss Lane and you'll be with Bouncing Boy and Matter Eater Lad," said Stella.

"You'll also need to find metal for Mel to eat," added Obi.

"We'll fight off all the Aerial guards, then we'll go and rescue Phantom girl," said Zyx.

"Skittles and I will steal back Brainy's disks and basically fight," said Jordan shrugging.

* * *

Carlos, Stella and Lois headed through the ventilation shafts. It was dark and cold in there. Carlos and Stella hacked away at the metals that they could find. They had recently had stolen a blaster for Lois who had it's sheath on her belt.

"This is it," said Stella as she lifted the vent up. They jumped out and saw Chuck pacing in his cage while his comrade, Matter Eater Lad laid weakly in his bubble. He looked up to see Stella and Carlos holding an armful of metal and a woman standing next to them.

"Stella! Carlos!" Chuck yelled. Matter Eater Lad looked up as Lois broke his cage with her laser.

"I'm Lois Lane if any of you boys are wondering," she said, as Stella and Carlos rushed over to Matter Eater Lad and slowly fed him the metal that they had gathered for him. Lois blasted BB's cage and he stepped out.

"You guys are alright?" he asked.

"Yea, but how did you get captured again?" Asked Stella.

"I went out to go look for you after we found the Legion's ship. It should be good now. I left the younger kids in the care of the 10 year olds and 9 year olds plus Star Boy."

"We came to rescue you. We found the most of the other Legionnaires in a Warehouse a crash landed a few days before. Now we need to get out."

"Ok, but where's Zyx, Skittles, Jordan and Obi?"

"Jordan and Skittles, the Grounders, are somewhere in the base, fight. Oblinara and Zyx, our Aerial magicians are outside fighting the aerial guards."

"Best we be splitting up now, we need to go steal back Brainy's Com 1047 and assist Obi and Zyx in freeing Phantom Girl. We can manage on our own," said Carlos as he summoned his scooter from his storage gem that Skittles had given each of them earlier before the crossed the bridge.

"You guys? On your own?" asked Matter Eater Lad.

"Uh we have powers too you know," grinned Stella as she got on her pink bike with training wheels and rode off in another direction with Carlos.

"They're actually pretty good. They fought off a robot giant," said Lois.

"Them?" Bouncing Boy and Matter Eater Lad exchanging glances.

* * *

Obi swiftly dodged the fires that flew at her. She shook her head as she jumped and swung around her broom with one hand still holding it.

"Those bozos have no idea what their up against," howled Zyx as he zipped right by her and created a shield spell for her.

"Magic can only defeat magic," she yelled as she summoned a hailstorm spell. _"Malicisioun!" _She chanted.

Dark thick clouds hid the starry night sky and ice balls the size of soda cans pummeled from the heavens above them. Zyx position his spell shield above her. The raging ice storm ended and more enemies were coming at them.

"_Magica Obsisstious!" _yelled Obi.

Magic pulsed through her veins and channeled into her wand. Let out a cry of rage she released the condemned magic from her wand and blinded the enemy.

The battle between technology and magic was like the fearful battle that happened two hundred years ago. Superman called it, World War II. At that time, the world was nothing but a battlefield for these warring lands. Up in the air, enemies fought to stay in flight and to shoot down the other like a goose. They would fly into thick dark clouds of the night with nothing but the dark moon as their guiding light. They would bomb cities filled with innocent people and in the process, find the enemy. It was like finding a needle in a haystack. Once they found each other, they would go at it, pelting the sky with bullets. When one enemy went down, the remaining pilot would stare out of cockpit as his enemy would jump out of the free falling flaming plane and shoot out his parachute. The pilot would have a motive for shooting down the guy but his instincts would force him to spare the heartless fool's life and move on into the clouds to assist his fellow in fighting off another enemy. His mind could only feel the glory and heroism he would receive when he got home…back to his home where is family awaited them. He would think of his kids. How much have they grown? His wife must have been worried about him. He longed for that good old hearty dinner she used to make. Yet he had a job to do and had to put these sweet thoughts aside as he continued on his way.

At least 2000 years later, it was somewhat else now. A battle between powers, magic and technology. But it was an unusual battle, a battle that involved a child who because of her innocent and curiosity had become the core of this war of good and evil, had a deadly price to pay for her arrogance three years back. And now Oblinara and Zyx, two very young mages who weren't even a decade years old had to fight these low down scoundrels who had caused their friend pain and suffering.

Obi watched as the last of the aerial guards fell to the endless pit bellow. She sighed in relief of her duty as the wind blew through her dark curly red hair. She wondered how Jordan was doing. Was he all right? She feared that the villains might have taken his good-hearted soul. His smile, his emerald green eyes, they made her feel happy. Being around him, she felt safe and calm. She looked over at the towering base that must have at least a thousand, maybe more floors. It bled evil inside and out. Every corner you turned, there would be danger.

And Jordan and Skittles, the choose to be the Grounders, the most courageous task in this team. You had to be brave, strong, fearless, and have the heart of a daredevil to be a Grounders. You could fly, but you were mostly fit to fight on the ground. And those maniacs, the ones who were suppose to be the most mature, found that being a Grounder was excellent for them. Yet didn't Skittles know that she was the core of this war and that she was once again vulnerable to be captured again? What about Jordan? He wasn't as strong as Chameleon Boy! Yet young as they are, they were stubborn and brave.

Anita Yang Connel, who had now taken up her two older siblings last names and dubbed herself Anita Yang Connel Digsby Dox, had been trained as a baby to fight in wars and had continued to train even through her trials of shame and agony. Many people knew that Keondes, which had stubbornly did not want anything to do with the United Planets, was populated with samurais, mages, spirits, alchemists, and warriors.

Keondens hated the word "ninja" even though many of their warriors acted as the Japanese warriors, only they were much more skilled in combat and seemed to just dance around their enemies as they would helplessly try to strike these warriors only to fall into their deadly trance of death as they attacked them.

Oblinara and Zyx flew into the base to assist Stella and Carlos with reviving Phantom Girl.

"Bout time, Carlos is checking in with Phantom Girl to see if she's ok," said Stella, tapping her foot and blowing air through her teeth. Carlos's eyes lit up light pink like his sister's as he focused on the stone statue of Phantom Girl.

_"__Tinya… are you there?" _

_"__Ugh… Carlos? Wait… you're here? Aren't you suppose to be-" _

_"__Captured, no. We got out yet we're separated from the group. I have good news and bad news. Good news one, your little brother, Tito is okay and fine. Good news two is that, we're here to rescue you." _

_"__You guys? Never mind. Give me the bad news." _

_" __Your mom is also captured and we got separated from the group. " _

_"__Great…" _

_"__Anyways. Zyx and Obi are here to bust you out!" _

_"__Great…um how's Brin?" _

_"__Uh he's tied up but other than that he's doing great!" _

_"__Oh god! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" _

"She's going crazy," sighed Carlos, "Go for it."

Zyx was already drawing a huge circle around the Stone Phantom Girl while his cousin drew strange markings. They placed a Healing Aurora next to Phantom Girl to heal her instantly.

_"Noacaus mus Titrous! Zakonomus turesteous! Reviounus!"_ They chanted.

A flash of light and slowly did her lifeless rough skin turn into peach colored skin. Tinya gasped as a rush of fresh air filled her lungs again. She squealed with joy and hugged the four.

"Hey! Hey! Easy there!" yelled Zyx as he squirmed.

"Just imagine what Brainy would say when we tell him we used magic to free one of his teammates," said Obi, giggling.

_"__I heard that!" _

They all turned around to the Legion once again had tracked them down and went to check up on them.

_"Where is my sister?"_ Brainy demanded.

"Chill Querl," said Phantom Girl.

"Actually he has a right to spaz out about his little sister," said Obi, giving a nervous laugh.

"What do you mean?" Tinya arched her eyebrow.

"Skittles is the cause of why you guys are captured."

"What? No way."

"Yes way. Skittles has the Valkyrie code stuck in her head."

"No way. My mom is going to freak! She told me that Dr. Connel kept it in a safe place. And that safe place…is his kid?"

"Now, now," said Zyx, "She says it was her curiosity that caused this to happen three years ago."

"Seems like everything is happening three years ago," grumbled Stella.

"Stella, where is Skittles and Jordan?" Cosmic boy asked.

"They're trying to steal back some stuff that the villains took from HQ. Kit believes they took the Com 1471 blaster Brainy had created and some of his files as well. She and Jordan are also basically going to raid the place and fight off the bad guys."

"You want to talk to them?" asked Carlos.

_"Yes,"_ Brainy said, flatly. Zyx plugged in a tracer for the headsets. A map of the base suddenly appeared on the computer, while Stella and Phantom Girl kept watch of the door.

"Trace and Connect Grounder Skittles," he commanded.

"_Tracing,_" said the computer.

Little blinking lights were tracing the location. The map enlarged and become a 3D map of the whole base. There were at least 500 floors. It could take days to find a person with out the right tools.

_"Tracing Grounder Skittles. Location: level 359, Laboratory 1, Balcony 2. Connecting to Grounder Skittles."_

* * *

A full picture of Skittles in her warrior stance digitized then disappeared into a screen next to the group. Slowly the static became clearer as it showed guard robots hovering back and forth throughout the aisles machinery. A shadow lurked in the distance of the room. And suddenly as if all the guards were in perfect harmony, they were all slashed to bits by an unknown force that seemed so agile that they could not detect it. Suddenly the source of that force seemed to leap out of the darkness and into the small moonlight that illuminated a fraction of the floor. It backed up to one machine and crouched down, stealthily moved to the next one like a cat.

_"Kit! Little sister!"_ Brainy loudly whispered. The figure jumped, startled. Her mask slid back into her headdress.

"Big Brother! Hush!" she hissed, her eyes narrowed.

_"__What are you doing? They're after you and here you are prancing around their base!" _

"Shad up Querl! I'm here to kick their butts, steal back what's rightfully yours and raid their labs so no one gets hurt!"

Brainy wrinkled his nose. Never had he seen his little sister act so stubbornly. Her now cold eyes bore into his mind. She wasn't going to cower in fear again. She was going to risk it without thinking the risks she might face.

Jordan's face popped up on another screen._ "Kit- oh hey guys, oh shoot…"_

"Yeeeea, we are busted since we're the oldest of our group," Skittle whispered, giving her brother the evil eye.

_"If you kids are running around in a lab then you're going to have to eat this first, Jordan you have in your storage orb,"_ said Brainy.

Jordan looked in his storage orb and found two pieces of wrapped candy that looked like Starbursts. He transported one to Skittles storage gloves and she quickly unwrapped it and ate it.

"Mmm… tastes like strawberry," she said, thoughtfully_._

_"I designed those to keep out chemicals." _

Zyx, Skittles, Obi, Stella and Carlos all of a sudden glared at Jordan.

_"You nutzo fool why did tell us you had that!"_ growled Zyx.

_"Sorry! But now isn't the time to fight! Kit, we have to act now or they will keep making chemicals to weaken your body!" _

Skittles nodded and swallowed the candy. She stood up, and stood on the railing in the shadows of the balcony. She jumped off and landed on one of the lab tables, breaking it into two pieces. Chemicals spilled all around her. Her eyes were now slowly changing to orange but she kept her cool.

"Never…again…will…this…lab…ever…make…anymore…chemicals…to…be… injected…into countless…numbers…of innocent…lives," her voice vexed each word like poison. Her mind raged as she remembering the pain of having these chemicals inside her living soul and did not want to see this happen to anyone ever again.

Her new roller blades with hot pink transparent wheels appeared under her boots and she summoned out her two fans the symbolized Day and Night, Yin and Yang. She leapt up into the air and attacked some of the scientists that were creating more chemicals. Jordan jumped out of his hiding spot and rode on his skateboard. The Durlan wheeled up behind his teammate and slid his hands under her feet. Skittles was catapulted into the air and spliced the robots that were charging at her. Down bellow Jordan was hopping on and off his skateboard while constantly changing into many animals. Skittles landed and destroyed another table, cause chemicals to exploded left and right of her.

One of the scientists brought out the Com 1471 blaster and aimed at the kids.

"He isn't aiming right, is he, dear big brother?" Skittles said looking at the screen. Brainy shook his head, having the same smile on his face.

_"Nope." _

"Stay back, or I'll shoot!" the scientist yelled. Skittles smirked and took a step forward. The scientist fired and missed Skittles by a long shot.

"HI Dweeb!"

The scientist looked behind him as Jordan the elephant sat on him catching the blaster with his trunk.

"I got the rest of the CDs," said Jordan turning back into his Durlan form and tossing the CDs and Blaster to Skittles.

"Dude, careful! This is my bro's. So I'm responsible for these," Skittles said, digitizing the items.

_"You break it, you buy it,"_ Brainy said.

"Shut up, Querl. You're still not funny," spat Skittles.

_"Be nice,"_ said Dawn Star.

"Sibling rule," yelled Jordan.

_"Only siblings are other people who can insult their siblings, besides villains,"_ said Carlos and Stella. They seemed to have left the others and went raiding another room.

_"Kit, Jor come to level 250, we're have some rides for you guys!"_ said Carlos.

"Ok," Skittles yawned. There was something wrong in her voice. It was if something or some things were bothering her.

"What do we do about the computers?" Anita asked as she rolled over toward the large computers.

"Aren't you going to put in a virus or something?" asked Jordan.

"Eh, no. That's Brainy's doing. I do it the old fashion way," Skittles shrugged as she brought her foot down full force on the controls causing major damage. Jordan looked at the others as she walked out of the room.

_"Ok, she is soooo not like her brothers,"_ said Obi, giving a nervous chuckle.

* * *

They got in the elevator outside the lab. Jordan talked with the other while Skittles stared into the glass window at her reflection. She thought that she had given up the life of a solider but now… she was thrusted into another war.

_"Little sister, are you alright?"_ Brainy asked. Skittles looked at her beloved sibling who she had come to love over the weeks she was at the Legion, in the eyes. Her heart wretched at the sight of her brother all caged up like that, like an animal. Who knows how long he's been there. She wanted to give him all the love and care they way he gave to her.

"I-I'm fine," she whispered.

"You don't look like it," said Jordan.

"I am!"

_"Anita! What is wrong with you?"_ asked Brainy.

"Nothing!"

It remained silent for a few seconds. Skittles sighed and swallowed hard.

"Ok…something is wrong…" she said quietly.

"What?" everyone said at once.

"Everything. I lost everything from these monsters. They took my mother, father and Nana's lives, they destroyed my home, they forced me into a life of fear, they took made me run forever, they kidnap us kids and trick the legion, then they take my older brother and sister, heaven knows where Violet is, we run then get nuclear waste dumped on us, then we get blasted off and heaven knows where Drewby is, then they inject all these chemicals into me, then try and take the Valkyrie code twice, mutate my pet, force us to go into hiding, and now this! They took everything I loved and made my life even more into a living nightmare. Now I have no choice but to avenge everything. I'm taking back my life, even if does mean putting it on the line." Skittles felt like everything she said was reflected on the glass windows. Everyone just looked at her. She went through all that. Brainy badly wanted to comfort her and bring back everything. But you couldn't change what had happened.

Suddenly the elevator jolted and pick up high speed. Skittles and Jordan were flung to the floor by the force. Their brothers gasped. Skittles looked up in horror as the levels began to decrease. They were falling… fast.

"Oh no!" she cried.

"We're going to die!" yelled Jordan.

"Brainy! What do we do?" Skittles looked at her brother for answers.

_"See that shaft on the ceiling?"_ he asked.

"Yea."

_"Open it. And get out!" _

"Uh brother… prob. We can't fly in a narrow place."

"Sure we can," said Jordan.

"You dingbat! You can, I'm glued to gravity!" Skittles slashed the shaft open and began to leap from wall to wall as quickly as she could. She could feel her legs grow tired and she slipped. Jordan turned into a giant bird and grabbed hold of her wrist and flew her up to level 250. Skittles used the blaster to destroy the elevator door.

"And that is how you use the Com 1471," she said, blowing off the smoke. Brainy smiled, maybe watching and listening to him paid off.

Enemies ran towards them as Skittles summoned out two large swords that were taller than her. She blocked their fires then attacked them with rage. Jordan transformed into a bull and charged at the remaining.

* * *

They caught up with Carlos and Stella.

"So what's up?" asked Skittles.

"This…" Carlos opened a garage door. Jordan and Skittles ran inside.

"DUDE!" They yelled from inside.

_"What's in there?" _Asked Saturn Girl.

A roaring sounds of motors answered her as Skittles speed out and ran around in circles on a magenta and black ATV that had a wheel and hovering settings.

"Whooo!" she screamed as she skidded to a stop in front of her friends. Her cold serious frown was replaced by a wide smile of glee.

"This is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cool!" she exclaimed.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers. Sadly we finders can't reach the pedals nor the handle bars," sighed Stella, shrugging. Another motor roared as Jordan rode out on a green, black and red motorcycle too had a hovering and wheel mode.

The Durlan did a wheelie around the room.

"Showoff," mumbled Skittles.

"Dude these are awesome!" said Jordan, taking off his helmet, "Sorry Cham, this is mine!"

_"Are you sure you guys can drive those?"_ Asked Superman.

"Anthony Nigel started motor crossing at age 6 and won at age 7. Mandy, BB's Cuz can drive the Legion battle cruiser with no sweat. Dr.Connel taught Skittles and Drew how to use a hover jeep at age 8. And pops taught Cham and I how to control a cruiser and the mechanics," Said Jordan

"Plus, someone or some ones went joy riding and drove when they were like uh… 13. No offense or anything Mekt and Garth, we're just using that memoir as a backup to drive. Besides, your sister told us that," Skittles added.

"Touché," Mekt nodded. His brother snickered. They didn't seem affected by the statement.

"Ok enough yip yap. Skit go for another two test drives and Jor about one or two for you," said Carlos.

"And Skittles, wear your helmet," said Stella, tossing her older comrade a dark pink helmet with black stripes.

"Shoot," grumbled Skittles.

_"Daredevil,"_ sighed Phantom Girl as she joined Bouncing Boy, Lois and Matter Eater Lad.

* * *

The Grounders drove around the room before Jordan looked to see if anything was out of the ordinary.

_"Guys, we got a problem,"_ Obi said as her picture popped up_._

_"What's wrong?"_ Asked Matter Eater Lad.

_"We just received, more like forced from Zyx's case, some news out of a guard that they are going to blow this place up. This gives them an advantage to stop us and take Skittles's Valkyrie Code! The timer is set to blow up in t-minus one hour!" _

_"Oh great,"_ groaned Tinya.

_"Zip the lip, PG,"_ said Bouncing Boy.

_"Even more bad news, the chemical lab that our Grounders basically tore apart as a report that a ton of chemicals are slowly spreading throughout the building. You guys got get out fast. Also the bringing in the guns and are now on the hunt. We all have to get out now. Try and stop or avoid any contact with the villains." _

"I'd rather fight'em," growled Skittles.

_"Duh, you're a Class A warrior with an attitude," _Said Zyx.

"Whateva, Carlos hop on. Jordan, hook on a side car for Stella also here's her booster seat." Skittles summoned out Stella's booster seat. Stella sulked.

_"Rugrat, you're going to need that till you're seven,"_ said Rokk.

"Shut up," said Stella.

"STELLA!" yelled Jordan and Skittles.

"What? Kit says it."

"Then Skit shouldn't say it. At least not around you," said Jordan as he hooked her in and made sure that the sidecar fit with his motorcycle.

"Bouncing Boy, we'll meet up with you all in Sector 9 of this level," said Skittles.

_"According to the tracker, there is a cruiser hanger in sector 10,"_ said Obi.

_"Matter Eater Lad has already gone to meet you at sector 8,"_ said Lois.

"Let's roll!" yelled Carlos as they drove out.

* * *

The Jesters held on as the Grounders drove at top speed, making sharp turns and skid marks here and there. Time was slowly fading as they raced to the exit.

As they rounded the corner to Sector 8, lasers were fired at them. They looked up to see a woman with buzz cut inside a robot's body.

"Hey Superman, guess who we found. Your old buddy Alexis Luthor," Jordan said, sarcastically.

_"Ha ha I'm laughing, Brande. Now give me the girl and no one gets hurt. Or maybe this, Give me the brat and I'll let Legion see their precious little relatives go up in smoke with this place. Since after all, you ruined my life!"_ Alexis yelled from inside the robot.

_"Please Miss Alexis, you are after all talking to some children, one of them still seems to still be growing out of her toddler age,"_ said the Robot.

_"__Can it, Wodehouse. I have been waiting to humiliate this team and here's my advantage! They can't save these kids, so I win!" _

"Shut up, rich pig. No, that didn't come out right. How bout shut up, rich stuck up snob fatso rich girl pig dweeb with a selfish brat attitude that she hasn't grown out of for the last five years and has a the worst haircut ever that makes Phantom Girl want to barf," snarled Skittles.

_"So right, that cut is so ugly that I want to barf,"_ agreed Tinya.

Alexis growled. She wasn't going to be quiet for some little rat that was way younger than her.

"What do we do?" asked Stella.

"There's only one thing we can do," said Carlos.

"What's that?"

"Act as we are, very annoying little siblings."

"Who wants to play ring around the rosy?" whispered Jordan. Skittles, Carlos and Stella nodded.

_"Guys, this is no time to play games,"_ hissed XS.

"Shhhh… don't ruin it for Stella, she thinks it is a game," said Carlos as Skittles and Jordan revved up their motors. Skittles and Carlos started circling around Alexis followed by Jordan and Stella.

"Sing it, Carlos and Stella!" yelled Skittles.

"RING AROUND THE ROSY! A POCKET FULL OF POSIES! ASHES! ASHES! YOU FALL DOWN! AND GET EATTEN BY MATTER EATER LAD!" the Jesters yelled as Matter Eater Lad hopped over the circling vehicles and began munching.

"Bon appetite, Mel!" Jordan laughed. Skittles looked at him oddly. She wasn't used to seeing a guy eating metal. Matter Eater Lad shoved metal after metal into his mouth until Wodehouse's right arm left foot and left hand was gone.

"I'm full!" he said as he led the children out. They met up with the rest of the group. Their mission here was complete. Obi still was leading Lois out followed by Zyx, Matter Eater Lad and Bouncing Boy. Skittles and Jordan shut off their vehicles and digitized them into their storage items. Then with Stella and Carlos following close behind they made towards the exit.

* * *

Suddenly the door shut tight on them and they were split from the group. They turned around as another door shut on them. They were trapped! Skittles slashed her swords at the door while Bull Jordan pounded his head constantly against it. Stella tried to use her powers but nothing worked.

_"Guys?"_ Yelled Chuck as the screens of their friends popped up.

"We can't get out!" yelled Jordan. They looked at one another.

"There may only be one way," said Skittles as she took out a Keonden spell card. Stella, Carlos and Jordan got the picture and together they began taking apart part of the room, ripping and tearing to shreds, till there was an outline of the other door way.

"Now Kit!" screamed Carlos. Skittles took out her Katana and traced out a glowing line of the doorway with the spell card.

The room jolted and began to shift downward.

_"What are you doing?"_ Yelled Saturn Girl.

"Trust us, we know what we are doing!" cried Jordan.

"And if we don't make it out alive, we always love you," added Carlos.

"CARLOS!" Skittles, Stella and Jordan yelled as the room tore apart and fell into the endless abyss.

_"No!"_ screamed Lois. These children. They thought that if they tore apart the room they would survive. She looked at their siblings. Brainy, Imra, Reep and Rokk were shockingly stunned. They just lost their little brothers and sisters.

"YEEEHAW!!"

Suddenly a familiar scream filled everyone's ears as they looked down. A blur of magenta and black flew vertically up past them, leaving behind a pink flowered hover board floating right beside them. The blur somersaulted above them before landing feet first on the hover board.

"Ya'll miss us so soon?" shouted Skittles, giving a wide grin as she placed her goggles on the brim of her black cap. Brainy gasped in amazement. She was okay.

A blur of red, green and black flew across from Skittles. Jordan grinned as his Grounder teammate gave him a threatening fist followed by Stella, who was riding on her ruby gem broom and Carlos ridding on a blue, and sliver hover board.

"You guys are alright!" cried Obi as she hugged Jordan making him go upside down. Zyx high fived the Jesters and Skittles received a noggie from Chuck.

"Duh!"

"We still have one more thing left," said Obi as Jordan went up right.

A magic ring appeared with three smaller rings on each end. Obi, Zyx and Skittles took their places in the rings. Skittles took out her sword as it glowed red. Zyx's hands glowed light blue as his cousin's wand glowed pink.

_"Magicus Clearous!"_ the mages and the warrior yelled.They beamed the magic at the now exploding base in the mountain to contain the chemicals.

* * *

Skittles walked back onto her hover board as the ring faded. She looked at the base, one step closer to freedom for her and her twin. She looked at the screen that showed the Legionnaires plus Spike and glared at one particular Legionnaire.

"Say one word, Brainy about that spell we cast and I swear I am going to smack you up side the head when we free you guys," she snarled at her older brother.

"Skittles! Why are you yelling at him for that? Sure, Brainy doesn't believe in magic but you don't have to get upset about that," said Matter Eater Lad.

"Tenzil, dear, try listening to my two brothers. My twin is a mage. My older brother is scientist. Both my brothers are smart yet once one of them mentions either science or sorcery; they have a non-stop argument that lasts for 4-6 hours! I use magic too but I mostly use weapons! And those two always try and drag me and Vi… excuse me…. Violet and I into it. Vi, she just ignores it, I try and ignore it too but hearing them argue non-stop gives me a headache the size of Nevada!"

She gave Brainy the worst death glare ever.

"And I do love my two brothers to death, BUT SOMETIMES, THEY'LL DRIVE ME INSANE WITH THAT YIP YAP OF THEIRS! AND THIS IS COMING FROM THE 7TH INTELLECT SISTER!!" She yelled. Querl looked at her weirdly.

"AND I AIN'T GONNA LISTEN TA ANY BACK TALK MY BIG BRO GIVES! SO TAKE THAT! There I'm done my ranting!" Skittles turned around and sat on her hover board and put on her headphones and listened to "_Na Na_" by _Superchick_. She turned up the volume for her brother to hear it.

_"So na, na, na, na, na  
That's all I'm gonna say  
'Cause na, na, na, na, na  
Made up your mind any ways  
Na, na, na, na, na  
There's nothing I can do  
So na, na, na, na, na  
Couldn't we be friends if not for you!"_ she sang with the song as some of her friends stiffened their giggles.

"Wow, B5, you really drove your counter part sister to the peak of insanity," laughed Tinya as she saw her teammate blush and pouted. Geez why was his sister so stubborn? Brainy made a face at Skittles as she turned around stuck out her tongue at him and yelled, "Dweeb! Nerd! Dweeby Nerd! "

_"Dork! You're the dweeb!"_ He shot back.

"No you are!"

The others cracked up as the two threw insults at each other for the last five minutes of break time. Then it was the next step towards the mission.

* * *

**I see Skittles as the queen of insults. LOL. God... those boys must have really drove her insane. LOL Ain't it obvious. **


End file.
